Fate
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: AU after my oneshot 'Friends Within'. What if Roxanne had remained friends with Megamind? The story of a forbidden friendship that became a forbidden love. MegamindxRoxanne.
1. Fate

Here's my second new story for this category. It basically came to me a short time after writing Friends Within. Basically, what would have happened if Roxanne hadn't forgotten her friendship with Megamind.

I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind. The characters, places and lines/similarities to the movie all belong to Dreamworks. I will take credit for any characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Fate

Roxanne gasped at the little blue necklace. Being a little girl of only eleven, she didn't own a large collection of jewellery. A few necklaces and some bracelets perhaps, but all were plastic, and none were as pretty as the one she held. The glowing blue charm shone like a bright midnight star, the glow reflecting off her wide eyes. She held it gently in the palm of her hand as the blue boy watched her with a smile on his face.

"Here, let me put it on for you," he offered, snapping himself from his daze.

He carefully took it from her hand and she turned round, allowing him to slowly place the item around her neck, fastening it at the back. Roxanne brought her hand up to the blue charm at the front with a wide smile on her face.

"It's pretty," she spoke softly.

The boy smiled. He was glad she liked it. In fact, it made him want to jump up and down, laugh out loud, and spin her around above his head. But he restrained himself. He didn't want to scare her away – not when she was the only _human_ friend he'd ever had. He was taken by utter surprise when Roxanne suddenly threw her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

They broke apart suddenly when a high pitched screech was heard. Spinning round, they saw Roxanne's mother standing at the entrance of the school, frozen in shock and eyes wide at the sight of her daughter hugging this strange boy. She stormed forwards and grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her away.

"Come away from that _freak!_" she yelled.

Roxanne tried to pull away, but her mother's grip was too tight. She was dragged away helplessly as the boy watched with sad eyes.

"You're not coming back here again if you're going to be hanging round with _him!_" her mother continued, her eyes fixed firmly ahead as she pulled Roxanne towards the car.

The little girl knew that it was no use fighting her mother, but she couldn't help but look back over her shoulder. The boy was staring after her with sad eyes; after all, he had just lost the one and only person who had treated him as an equal. Even his fish looked genuinely upset, his bowl by the boy's feet and his eyes showing just how unhappy he was to see her go.

Roxanne was silent the entire way home in the car, knowing that if her mother had any say in it, she would never see her new friend again.

But she still had the necklace.

* * *

A couple of days later, Roxanne was riding her bike in the park, laughing and giggling as she rode up and down the steep hills. Her mother was sitting on a park bench nearby, talking to a friend. She was telling her about the school incident.

"I mean, if I hadn't gotten there in time, who knows what that boy might have done to her," she was saying. "He was wearing one of those orange prison suits, too. I'm shocked that they even let him into that school."

"It is a shame, though," her friend said. "Roxanne is such a clever little girl."

"I know," the mother agreed. "But that was the only gifted school in the area. Maybe I'll try a public school when she's a bit older. By then she'll know who she should make friends with."

Meanwhile, Roxanne was pushing her bike up to the top of one of the larger hills, determined to cycle all the way down it. That was any kid's dream; to ride down the biggest hill in the park on a bike, and Roxanne was no exception. She climbed on the saddle and gazed down the hill. She would loved to have done this with a friend. Like the boy she had met a few days before...

She self-consciously reached up a hand and touched her necklace. Thankfully, her mother hadn't questioned it's sudden appearance, and had actually told her daughter that it was rather pretty. Since then, Roxanne had worn it every day, only ever taking it off whenever she took a bath. She gently rubbed her fingers across the blue charm at the front and sighed. At least she had something to remember her friend by.

Taking a deep breath, Roxanne placed one foot on the peddle and used the other to push off. She was instantly met by a gush of wind, blowing her hair with an amazing sensation. The bike travelled at a tremendous speed down the hill, and for the first half of the experience, the little girl laughed out loud with excitement.

This lasted only until she made the mistake of trying to move her hair from her eyes. With only one hand on the handle bars, she lost control, the bike zig-zagging the rest of the way down the hill at an uncontrollable speed. Roxanne gave a cry of panic; she tried desperately to get her bike back under control, but it was no use. The bike hit a dent in the pavement, which sent Roxanne flying over the handle bars, her helmet falling from her head.

But something happened within the few seconds between this and her landing. The charm on her necklace began to glow, giving off a blue light, and in the same instant, a bubble formed around her, protecting her as she hit the ground. It caused her to bounce, then bounce again, before she finally landed unharmed on the grass.

Her mother, who had heard the scream, came running to her aid with her friend behind her.

"Roxanne!" she cried, hurrying over to her daughter. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I fell off my bike," Roxanne explained, pointing back over at the item in question, which laid on it's side with the wheels spinning aimlessly.

"You must have been going pretty fast in order to get thrown that far," her mother's friend commented, observing the distance between the bike and the eleven-year-old. "Still, at least you landed on the grass. You would have gotten a nasty bump on the head without your helmet."

Roxanne said nothing. She wanted to tell them both about what the necklace had done, but feared that is she did, she would have it taken away from her. After getting cleaned up, her mother took her back home, telling her that she'd had enough frights for one week, and that she would take her to the zoo as a treat the next day.

That night, Roxanne laid in her bed, her teddy tucked under her arm as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She touched the necklace for the 50th time that day, silently vowing that somehow, some way, she would see that boy again.

* * *

I hope that was OK. Please leave kind comments and reviews.


	2. The Secret Meeting

In case some of you didn't understand the 'AU' part in the summery, it means 'Alternative Universe'. So this story _is not_ going to be following the movie. It's going to be set in their teenage years after this chapter.

BTW, can any of you USA readers tell me about how High School works over there? Like, how old are you in Freshman Year, Sophmore Year, Junior Year, then Senior Year? Is that how it goes? Really appreciate it if someone tells me.

Thanks for the reviews so far! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The Secret Meeting

Being the curious girl she was, Roxanne had wandered away from her mother too many times to count. One time, when she had been only six, she had innocently decided to buy her mum some pretty earrings for her birthday, and as a result, ended up walking two blocks to the jewellery store unaccompanied. The lady behind the desk had been touched that a child so young wanted to buy her mother something on her own accord, but had kept Roxanne with her until said very worried mother came hurrying in looking for her.

Another time, when she was eight, Roxanne had been playing in the park, until she saw a cat stuck up in a tree. She couldn't coax the kitty down on her own, so instead, decided to walk all the way to the fire station to get help. The fire department had been impressed with her persistence to help the poor creature, so gave her a ride in the fire engine and a special sticker for being helpful. They had asked why she didn't just tell her mother, but she had replied that her mother didn't like cats, so wouldn't have helped it.

That day, she hadn't wandered as far, but she knew that she would get in even bigger trouble for it.

Her parents had gone to the bank on the edge of town for some grown up reason, taking her with them. While they sat and discussed something boring with a stuffy old man wearing a suit and glasses, Roxanne sat staring out the window, fiddling with her shoulder-length hair. She was debating whether to get it cut when she was older. In her eyes, long hair just got in the way, as proved a week before when she had fallen off her bike and almost hit her head.

Remembering the accident, Roxanne brought her hand up to touch the necklace – a habit developed ever since she got it, and had done so many times she had lost count. It had saved her from getting seriously hurt, meaning that the boy had saved her by making it. She wanted to thank him. But she didn't know where he was.

Her young eyes gazed across the street towards the Metro City prison. Men were walking around outside; some laughing, others playing some sort of card game. But they were all wearing the same orange prison suit. This got Roxanne thinking – the boy had been wearing one similar...

A flash of blue caught her attention immediately. She sat upright and did a double take, gasping when she saw him; sitting right by the fence, drawing something on the ground. It was him! But why was he in prison? Roxanne didn't think to answer her question; she was too excited. Biting her lip, she glanced over her shoulder at her parents. They looked pretty busy talking. So, quickly and silently, she got up and hurried out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Neither her parents nor the man at the desk noticed her leave.

* * *

The blue boy sat slumped on the ground, his chin rested in the palm of his had as he continued to draw a picture on the ground using chalk. The picture was of himself using a laser to shoot Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes, whilst saving the girl he had met just the other week. There was a silly smile on his face as he drew the picture; she had been the only human ever to like him, but then her mother had shown up and ruined everything. It just wasn't fair. But a lot of things in his life weren't fair.

"You miss her, don't you?" the fish by his side said flatly.

The boy sighed.

"Why do I have to be blue, Minion?" he questioned, snapping his piece of chalk in half and throwing it over his shoulder (a yell behind heard from behind when the pieces hit someone). "Why does my head have to be big? Why can't I be normal?"

The fish looked up sadly at him. He knew that he was taking it hard; he couldn't blame him at such a young age.

"Well, you're not an actual human, for starters," he replied. "You're normal, but to yourself. If that makes sense?"

"It does, but that still doesn't changed anything," the boy stated.

The fish rolled forwards, his eyes fixed upon the picture his young master had drawn. He too had liked the little girl.

"She didn't seem to mind," he said.

The boy, once again, let out a sigh.

"I know," he said back. "But you saw how that woman acted. I'll never see her again."

"Hey."

The boy cried out in surprise, and when he looked up, he saw the girl staring right at him with a wide smile on her face. She giggled at his shriek.

"It's you," he gasped in shock.

She smiled at him.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

"Er...sure!" he said hurriedly, quickly rubbing out the picture in front of him. "That is, if you want to, because you don't have to, I mean, it's pretty un-coom-for-table."

"I think you mean _uncomfortable_, and it's fine," she told him, taking a seat on the ground. "Do you always get long words mixed up?"

"Not all the longs ones," he admitted. "Just some. I don't really get out much. Why are you here?"

"I came to see you," she told him. "And I also came to thank you. This necklace you made saved me last week."

"It did?"

"I fell off my bike, and I would have hit my head if it didn't make a bubble around me," she explained. "Why did it do that?"

"It's like a force-field, I guess," the boy explained. "I didn't want you to get hurt. So I made it do that."

She gave him a warm smile.

"What's your name?" he continued to speak. "I never learnt it."

"Roxanne," she replied. "Roxanne Ritchi."

"I like that name," he said.

"I'm Minion," the fish suddenly spoke up.

Roxanne gasped, leaping back slightly as her eyes stared directly at the fish in shock. Fish weren't supposed to talk. At least, she didn't _think_ they were supposed to. This one seemed to be talking just fine.

"He...he talked!" she stammered.

"Of course," the boy told her. "All fish talk, don't they?"

"No," Roxanne admitted. "I've never seen one talk before. My goldfish at home doesn't."

"He just doesn't have anything to say," Minion explained. "A lot of fish don't."

Roxanne giggled. The boy decided that he loved the sound of her laugh; it sounded like little jingling bells chiming together, like the ones the guards decorated the prison with every December for something called Kriss-moos.

"So what's you name?" she asked.

This caught him off guard. Because truthfully, he didn't have one.

"Well...I...don't have one," he admitted, embarrassed.

"You don't have a name?" she gasped.

"Well in jail, you're not called by a name," he explained. "Only a number. So they called me Syx. S-Y-X."

"No, six is spelled S-_I_-X," she corrected him.

"Hey, I wasn't the greatest speller in the world when I was five," he admitted.

Roxanne giggled again. Yes, he definitely loved her laugh, the boy decided.

"So shall I call you that?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "It's only my number. I don't really liked being called that. It keeps reminding me that I'm just an insignificant number in one place."

"Well _I_ think you special."

He was touched as she gave him a warm smile.

"So what do you want me to call you?" she asked.

The boy brightened up at this. He had been thinking of a couple of names, and he was glad to have someone else's opinion on them other than Minion's. It was a change, he guessed.

"Well, I need to decide between three names to call myself," he explained, taking out a folded piece of paper and showing it to her. "But I can't choose. Can you?"

Roxanne took a look at the names. They certainly were bizarre, and not what someone would be usually named.

"You can't be called Master Mind," she told him. "There's a TV show called that."

"Oh, right," he realized. "Just ignore that one then. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with copyright laws."

"What are 'copyright' laws?" she asked, confused.

"Never mind."

So Roxanne turned back to the list. The second name she didn't really like, either.

"You can't be called Oobermind," she told him. "It's not a very nice name. It sounds very rude, actually. Did the flying boy call you that?"

"No," the boy replied. "He called me something similar, though. Yeah, you're right. Ignore that one, too."

Roxanne smirked before she looked down at the last name.

"Megamind," she said aloud. "I like it. I think it suits you."

"Then that's now my name," he announced, pointing a dramatic finger in the air.

Roxanne couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, earning a few strange looks from the prisoners in the background.

"But why that name?" she asked him. "It's not a normal name."

"I know," he said. "But I needed a good villain name."

"Villain?"

"Yes," he replied, as if nothing was wrong. "It hit me the other day. I'm always standing in the corner of the classroom and causing trouble. That means I'm the bad boy. So I've decided to become the baddest boy of them all!"

"But I don't think you're a bad boy," Roxanne told him. "I think you're funny, clever and very nice."

"But it's my destiny," he explained. "I can't change that."

"Yes you can," she said. "I don't like doing what I'm told. If you don't want to be a villain, then it's up to you."

"But it's the only thing I'm good at," he pleaded. "Everything I make causes trouble."

Roxanne was silent, thinking to herself. She showed him the necklace when something occurred to her.

"You made this, didn't you?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"And did it cause trouble?"

He realized she was right. I did quite the opposite of cause trouble. It saved her from bumping her head and getting hurt. But then again, he did like the idea of being bad. It sounded like fun.

"I'll think about it," he decided to say.

"Hey!"

The two youngsters turned, to see the Warden storming towards them angrily.

"Who's that?" Roxanne whispered.

"It's Warden!" Megamind hissed. "Quick, run! Before you get in trouble!"

Roxanne nodded, but she didn't run straight away.

"I will see you again," she told him. "Whenever I get the chance, whenever I can, I will see you again. I promise."

And with that, she turned and ran.

"Why can't youngsters understand this place is not a petting zoo?" the Warden questioned as he arrived behind Megamind. "Come on, six. Get a move on."

He expected the boy to put up a struggle. To be his usual stubborn self and refuse to come inside. But instead, he just stood up and faced the adult with a look of courage.

"It's Megamind. My name is Megamind."

The Warden stared after him, shocked, as the boy walked back inside without a word. The prisoners watching were quite shocked, too, but none were as shocked as the Warden. This blue kid had always been a handful; not doing as he was told and always causing trouble. But that had been the first time he hadn't argued or played up when told to do something.

The Warden glanced back in the direction the girl had gone, and wondered.

* * *

So the next chapter will be set some years later, when Roxanne and Megamind are teenagers.

The name 'Syx' as most of you probably know, came from a one shot by SilverShepherd. All credit for the name goes to that author.


	3. Seven Years Later

Thanks for all the reviews so far! Hope you all like this one!

* * *

Seven Years Later

It was just another school day for the eighteen-year-old Senior, Roxanne Ritchi. She sat at her desk in the classroom, her mind not focussed on the teacher at the front of the class, droning on about something she didn't particularly care about; it was on something else completely. She gazed longingly out the window, wishing that school would end already. There was something she was looking forwards to. She sighed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

Roxanne was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to find the girl behind her giving her a note, folded neatly; she took it. Curiously she opened it:

_Roxie_

_Meet me at the fountain. I've got something to ask you._

_W.S._

The short-haired teen sighed, annoyed, folding the paper back up as she turned her head to the back of the class. Her eyes met those of Wayne Scott, a jock and the most popular boy in school. He was handsome, hand super strength, could fly, and all the girls swooned over him. Well, _nearly_ all the girls. Roxanne wasn't really too keen on him; not only was he not her type, but she could never forget that he had once constantly picked on her best friend.

She wondered why he was even interested in her. He should at least be interested in a girl who liked him back. But maybe that was it; maybe he didn't want a girl who was constantly swooning over him?

The bell rang, and everyone instantly stood up and walked out. Roxanne quickly lost Wayne in the hustle and bustle of the hallways outside, making for the safety and privacy of her locker. She opened it, placing her books inside and taking out her next ones. Her eyes immediately fell on a small picture in the corner; it was of her a few years back, when she was twelve, sitting with her blue friend. She smiled at the memory.

"Hi! Hi!"

In panic, Roxanne quickly slammed her locker shut and spun round, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Jorrie Norton.

"Jorrie, you scared me," she said, catching her breath.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited!" Jorrie squealed, jumping up and down. "Guess which lucky girl is getting asked to Prom today by the school's Senior hunk?"

"Ooh, this is a hard one," Roxanne pretended to think. "Stella McNealy?"

"You, silly!" Jorrie squealed again, giving her a friendly punch.

"I know," Roxanne said back. "I got his note asking to meet him by the fountain."

"Oh, that's _so_ romantic!" Jorrie sighed dramatically. "You're gonna say yes, aren't you? You have to say yes!"

Roxanne gave an over-exaggerated sigh. She'd been over this too many times with her friend, and yet, Jorrie never seemed to learn.

"Jorrie, for the last time, he's not my type," she explained. "I can't just go out with him if I don't like him. That doesn't make any sense."

"What's not to like about him, Roxie?" her friend questioned. "He's _so, so_ good, he has an amazing sense of justice, he's a complete hunk, he drives a car, _and_ he's the future superhero of Metro City!"

"Well, I think he's obnoxious, self-absorbed, and a bit of a show off," Roxanne said back, keeping her voice.

"Oh, come on, Roxie, he's been interested in you like, forever!" Jorrie told her.

"Roxie! Wait up!"

Both girls turned, to see the slightly overweight Sophmore, Hal Stewart, hurrying towards them. In his haste he crashed into a trash can, sending both it and him onto the floor, and he quickly stood up before hurriedly trying to clean up the mess.

"He's not the only guy interested in me," Roxanne whispered to her friend.

Once the trash was back in the can, Hal made his way over to the girls, trying to look as cool as possible. But with comic books sticking out of his bag and a shirt that says, "Nerd and proud", it just made him look all the more ridiculous.

"Roxie, I'm glad I caught you," he began, completely ignoring Jorrie. "Listen, my old man got me some tickets to the game tonight, just two. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? There's gonna be peanuts, dip, and all that. And maybe afterwards we could go back to my place and play some video games-"

"Tonight?" Roxanne interrupted, finding an excuse (which was easy, since she was already doing something). "Oh, I'm sorry, Hal. I've already made plans. It does sound tempting, but I can't cancel. Maybe Jorrie would like to go with you?"

"Roxie, don't bring me into this!" the teen hissed.

"No, it's cool," Hal assured her, but there was disappointment in his eyes. "I'll just ask Nate if he wants to go. So I'll...see you Monday?"

"Bye, Hal."

Hal walked away, and once he was out of earshot, Jorrie immediately turned to Roxanne.

"Firstly, _thanks_ for almost getting me into that!" she snapped sarcastically. "And secondly, he's not gonna leave you alone unless you're hooked up with someone. So it's either Wayne or that package of Nerdness!"

"Jorrie-"

"Now come on, you need to meet him!" her friend continued, ignoring her protests as she dragged Roxanne through the school towards the main entrance.

Once outside, Roxanne was horrified to see almost half the school waiting and watching, with Wayne standing by the fountain in the centre. There was a charming grin on his face; the same grin which many girls melted at, but only made Roxanne roll her eyes. She restrained from doing such as Jorrie gave her an encouraging push forwards.

"Go on," she whispered. "Tell them what they wanna hear."

But Roxanne knew that what everyone wanted to hear wasn't the truth. And Roxanne was honest; she didn't like to lie about things unless necessary. Gaining confidence, she strode towards Wayne with her chin held high, determined to tell him exactly that; the truth. She wasn't interested in him, and she never will be.

"Roxie, glad you could meet me here," he began, obviously not noticing the determined look on her face.

"Wayne, listen, before you begin-"

"No, no need to say anything," he interrupted. "It's always the guy who asks the girl, remember?"

That time, Roxanne could stop her eyes roll. Wayne again, didn't seem to notice.

"So, Roxie," he began, lifting off the ground and hovering in circles around her. "I was wondering... well, it feels like you've always been there with me."

"That's because I'm in the same classes as you," Roxanne pointed out.

"It's not just that," Wayne told her. "I feel there's a...connection between us. And I think we should stop ignoring it and take a chance. So, Roxanne Ritchi, will you do the honour of being my Prom date?"

The crowd gasped. At first, Roxanne was silent, searching his face for that affection she had so often been told about by her mother. The look which would tell her that a guy genuinely liked her a lot. But it wasn't there. All she saw was a look of expecting. Like he was expecting her to say yes. Too bad for him, she didn't like doing what was expected of her.

"You think you know me so well," she began. "You think I'm like all the other girls, who swoon over you whenever you wink or flick your hair. I know this because I know _you_. You expect every girl you talk to, to melt into your arms. Well, let me tell you something. I'm _not_ one of those girls."

The crowd gasped again. Wayne looked very confused, and for the first time, uncertain.

"You think there's a connection between us, when the truth is, there's not," she continued. "You think you're so great at everything, and that you're so good, but you're not. You show off all the time and are too self-absorbed in yourself to notice other people's feelings! So let me tell you this now; there's _never_ going to be an us."

"But...Roxie..." Wayne stammered, not getting it at all and still very much confused. "Wait a minute... Is there someone else?"

"What? No, no!" she denied. "There's no one else! And you're being like that again; thinking the only reason I won't be with you is because there's someone else! Well, there's not. So just leave it at that."

Her eyes focussed on the ground, she hurried back inside, determined to get to her last lesson of the day early. All eyes stared after her, shocked and astounded, before the bell rang for next lessons. Students walked to their classrooms, all except Wayne. He was still confused; there _had_ to be someone else, he decided. It would be the only reason she rejected him. He scanned his eyes through the crowd.

"Hey, you!" he suddenly shouted, pointing.

Hal froze, a slight smile still on his face (Roxanne was still single, after all), which turned into a look of horror when he saw Wayne pointing at him.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Wayne continued, flying over to hover in front of him. "Word on the street is, you're good with cameras."

"Yeah?" Hal answered nervously.

"Good," Wayne said. "Because I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Ooh, what does Wayne have planned? Please leave kind reviews!


	4. Forbidden Friendship

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! For those of you who are wondering, Megamind and Roxanne aren't actually a couple (yet). Just good friends. Although Megamind does seem to have somewhat of a crush on her...and Roxanne is having thoughts about their relationship...

And in this, Megamind is in an ordinary cell (like he was at the beginning of the movie). I figured he hasn't done anything actually evil (thanks to Roxanne), so hasn't needed to be placed in that special cell.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Forbidden Friendship

All was quiet in the Metro City prison. It was past curfew, the lights were out, and all that could be heard was the loud snores of the prisoners, and the occasional guard here and there slumped on their chairs with their feet resting on their desks. The few guards that were up were patrolling the cells, walking down row upon row and using their flash lights to check that all were sleeping. The bump under the bed covers of one was enough to satisfy one of the guards and he went on his way without a second glance.

Only it wasn't a prisoner under those bed sheets.

It was a pile of pillows; the cell's occupant came out of hiding once the guard's footsteps had echoed away, glancing around cautiously in case another was coming. The silence was enough to assure him that there wasn't.

"Minion," he whispered. "Code: The coast is clear."

There was a clanking noise, before the robotic fish known as Minion appeared. The fish himself was swimming in the bowl at the top, and the rest of his body was a robotic suit in the form of a gorilla; something which his blue friend had been making over the past few months. It was ready and working, and Megamind was so excited about showing it to Roxanne at their late-night get-together.

"Is the escape ready?" he asked.

"As ready as it's always been, sir," Minion reported, pushing aside the chest of draws which the TV sat on top of. "I've recently made it bigger so my new suit can fit through."

Behind it was a large hole, made when Megamind was still only a boy. He had needed to find a way to visit Roxanne, and breaking out of prison was the only way; she wasn't aloud to visit him, after all, since she was too young.

"Fantastic!" Megamind exclaimed in a whisper.

He grabbed the rest of his gadgets, all of which he intended to show his young friend; a re-modified dehydration gun, a watch which could be used to project disguises, and an early prototype of something he was calling a Brainbot; all of which were made from pieces of junk he'd found in the garbage dump nearby. These items were stuffed into a rucksack (obviously stolen), before Megamind pushed it through the hole in the wall. He followed suit, with Minion crawling out behind. Both quickly dragged the chest of draws back into place.

"Hurry! I don't want to be late!" Megamind hissed to his sidekick, before the two of them made a run for it.

They didn't notice a security camera follow them as they went.

The Warden liked watching the security cameras at night for two reasons alone. The first was that he couldn't trust any of his guards to do it, since they always fell asleep. But it was the second reason which was the most important. Something he had first noticed seven years before. And watching one of the many security cameras, he could see that it was happening again.

The young alien boy and his sidekick were making a run for it. But the Warden knew that they would be back before morning. They always were. The first time he had seen them he had followed, only to find that he was meeting a girl – the _same_ girl he had been talking to before. Since then, the Warden noticed, the boy had been behaving more. A few slip ups every now and again, but better than he had been before. Seeing this girl was obviously doing him some good.

So, the Warden left him to it. He knew what it was like to be in love at such a young age; he had been eighteen once too, after all.

* * *

Sitting at the table in her family's apartment, Roxanne used her fork to push her food around the plate simply out of boredom. She wasn't hungry. Her head was still nagging over Wayne, and what he had said to her after she denied being his prom date.

_Is there someone else? _

It was this question which had got her thinking the most. Was there? She shook her head, shifting the broccoli around her plate. There couldn't be anyone else. The only guy in her life who she actually liked was Megamind, and the two of them were only friends, right? At least, that's what she kept telling herself...

"Roxanne, aren't you going to finish your dinner?"

Blinking, Roxanne looked up at her mother, who was busy pouring out a glass of milk for the teen's five-year-old sister, Rose. The little girl was waiting by her mother's side, holding onto a stuffed rabbit by it's ear.

"Sorry," she apologized, avoiding eye contact. "I'm just not hungry."

"Something on your mind?"

Roxanne sighed. Of course there was something on her mind, but she knew that if she told her mother, she would be livid. Jorrie wasn't the only person who had been trying to push her into a relationship with Wayne.

"Just...homework, and things," she lied.

She hated lying to her mother, but she didn't have a choice. It was the only way she could avoid getting herself into a loveless relationship. Her mother handed Rose the glass of milk and the two of them walked towards the girl's bedroom.

"I'm just going to read Rosie a story and wait until she falls asleep," she told her eldest daughter.

"OK," Roxanne said. "I'll be in my room doing homework."

Once the door had closed shut, Roxanne glanced up at the clock in the kitchen. Unless she started moving she was going to be late. So, she scraped her dinner into the bin and quickly put on her hoody, grabbing a snack as she crept over to the balcony. Slowly and quietly she opened the doors, shutting them behind her before she hurried over to the side. It was a long way down, but she wasn't afraid of heights. Not much scared her.

"Bernard!" she hissed down to the apartment below her. "Bernard!"

When no answer came, she grabbed a small stone from one of the plant pots and threw it at the window. It bounced off, and a few minutes later, a Senior boy appeared. He wore glasses and a rather nerdy shirt.

"What?" he asked, gazing up at Roxanne.

"The ladder! Hurry!" Roxanne called down to him. "I don't have much time."

Bernard sighed in annoyance, but did as asked and picked up the ladder that was lying on his balcony. His dad being a painter, he always had one on hand; something which Roxanne found useful whenever she needed to sneak out. Her mother could always hear the front door opening and closing, so she had found another way; climbing down onto Bernard's balcony and slipping out through _his_ door. The boy had only agreed because she was always able to get hold of the latest copies of the magazine "_Villains in the Making_".

Once the ladder was secure, Roxanne climbed down, and Bernard helped her once she reached his balcony.

"Thanks again, Bernard," she thanked him, handing over the magazine he wanted. "I think this issue has something about psychology and how villains think."

Bernard brightened up at this as he took the magazine from her, instantly opening it up to read. Roxanne gave him a smile before letting herself out.

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside her building, two boys were hiding in a nearby alley. One was obvious; all dressed in white like he usually did, and hovering slightly off the ground. The other, on the other hand, was dressed all in black, similar to a ninja. In his hand he held a video camera he had "borrowed" from his dad. Wayne and Hal looked upwards at the balcony where Roxanne lived.

"So what are we doing?" Hal asked. "It's not like we can, like, see anything from here. This guy she's, like, seeing may not even _be_ here tonight."

"You said that she'd made plans tonight," Wayne reminded him. "So clearly it's with this guy she's apparently seeing."

Hal just shrugged. Whether it was or not, it was still better than seeing the game. He didn't even _like_ sports; he only got the tickets to try and impress Roxanne. He'd read that girls liked guys who were fans of sport.

"But we still can't see," he pointed out. "I mean, _you_ probably can, since you can fly, and all, but I can't."

"No worries," Wayne assured him. "I'll just lift you up there."

The teen hesitated.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that I'm afraid of heights?"

Before Wayne could answer, his super vision spotted someone inside, talking to the doorman. He shushed Hal and took a closer look; it was Roxanne, handing something (looking a lot like cash) to the doorman before walking outside. Wayne and Hal backed further into the alleyway as Roxanne looked round cautiously, putting her hood up and hurrying away at a fast pace. The two youngsters watched her go in confusion.

"Do you think she's that mugger the police have been trying to catch?"

Wayne shushed Hal once again. Seeing this, he sensed that something was definitely amiss. Determined not to lose sight of Roxanne he hopped into his car, Hal clambering in beside him, before they followed Roxanne at a slow pace.

* * *

Megamind waited upon the grassy hill in the park, fidgeting nervously and glancing at his watch every few seconds. Roxanne was a few minutes late, and already he was panicking, having doubts about her.

"What if she's not coming?" he asked Minion. "What if she doesn't want to be my friend any more? _What if the cow-up-shon of high school has taken over her mind?_"

At this last question he shook Minion's shoulders rather roughly, causing his fish friend to turn upside down in his bowl. He shook it off and peeled his friends hands back off him.

"Firstly, sir, it's _corruption_," he began. "And secondly, that's not like Roxanne, and you know it. In the seven years the two of you have been friends, she's never abandoned you _once_. Even when she was grounded for a month and locked in her room every night she found a way out _twice!_ So why would she fail you now?"

Megamind sighed. He knew Minion was right. Roxanne would _never_ do such a thing. But it never stopped him from worrying that one day, she'd finally come to her senses and reject him. Like everyone else had. She was growing up, after all; she would make new friends and want to hang out with them more. It wasn't like they were going to keep meeting each other forever. It was only a matter of time.

Deep in thought, Megamind didn't notice Roxanne sneaking up behind him, a sly grin on her face.

"ROAR!"

"ARGH!"

Both Megamind and Minion leapt up in fright, and Megamind took out his dehydration gun ready. But both sighed when they saw it was only Roxanne.

"Roxanne!" the teen gasped in relief. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

"Aw, did I scare you?" she taunted him.

"No!" Megamind immediately denied. "Just...mildly startled us in a non-scary...non-amusing way!"

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh at his interpretation of being scared. It was then she noticed Minion's new suit; last time she saw him, he'd been just a fish bowl.

"Minion, is that a new suit?" she asked.

"Yes! That's what I wanted to show you!" Megamind interrupted, before Minion could even open his mouth. "I made it myself! It allows Minion to move around like any other person! Or, er, gorilla."

"It's amazing," Roxanne gasped, reaching out to touch it. "Once again you never fail to amaze me, Megamind."

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet!" the blue boy informed her. "Wait until you see what else I've got to show you!"

So he continued to show her the watch, the re-modified dehydration gun and the Brainbot prototype. As he did, Roxanne listened carefully and smiled at just how happy she was. It was why the two of them had remained friends for so long; for some reason or other he just made her happy. They understood each other. Their meetings were the only events in their lives which kept them going. Without each other, neither knew what they would do.

None of them noticed Hal and Wayne watching from a nearby bush. Hal was filming the entire thing, open mouthed, whilst Wayne was scowling at the scene in jealousy.

"Who is that guy?" Hal asked.

Wayne heard, but he didn't answer. He knew _exactly_ who that guy was. Seven years before, they had attended the same school. But he couldn't believe that what he was seeing was actually true.

"Why would she choose a blue-skinned, big-headed alien over a guy like me?"

* * *

I'm sure anyone can answer _that_ question ;)

Leave reviews!


	5. Rivals

So this is where things begin to get all dramatic, and stuff. Cuteness at the beginning, but be warned; things in this story are about to change.

I also found a song which I think fits perfectly to this story. At least, the seven-year friendship between Megamind and Roxanne. It's called Friends Like Us by Beth Neilson Chapman & Randy Travis.

* * *

Rivals

Oblivious to the prying eyes that had been watching them from the bushes, Megamind and Roxanne sat down peacefully upon the grassy hill, gazing up into the black sky above. Megamind had shown her his newest inventions, tried them out (unfortunately the Brainbot demonstration didn't go so well, since the dog-like robot ended up biting his hand), and after Minion left them alone in a venture to visit the fish pond nearby, the two friends sat quietly together.

"It would be nice to see the stars," Roxanne sighed, her eyes fixed upon the starless skies. "The city is so bright, you can't see them."

"Maybe we could go out of town one night?" Megamind suggested; he then caught himself when he realized how forwards that sounded. "That is, if we're still friends by then, because we won't be aloud out of town on our own until we're older, and that's a long way off, and we might not be..."

He trailed off when he noticed Roxanne staring at him with a surprised expression. But then she just shook her head with a smile; they'd had this discussion so many times she had all but lost count. She knew he was extremely self-conscious, no thanks to his appearance, but it was this quality she liked.

"Megamind, for the last time," she explained, "we will _always_ be friends. You're the only _true_ friend I've ever had; I mean, Jorrie's a good friend, and all, but she tries to push me into things. I know you would never do that. I promised to remain friends with you, and I have."

"And that's the point," Megamind pointed out. "I don't want to force you just because you've made a promise."

"But even if I didn't make that promise, nothing could keep me away from you," Roxanne told him firmly. "Whenever I'm with you, talking to you, or whenever you're showing me your inventions, I feel so happy."

"You...you make me feel happy, too," Megamind spoke shyly. "You're the only friend I've ever had, besides Minion. You understand me, and accept me for who I am. You're...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But will you really stay friends with me? Forever?"

"Until we're old and wrinkly," Roxanne promised with a smile.

"So that's after we've spent too long in the bath?"

Roxanne couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, and soon enough, Megamind was laughing along with her (she wondered if he understood what he was even laughing _about_). Not only did he make her happy, but he made her laugh, too. Mostly because of his misunderstanding of things. Her face became distant when they finally stopped laughing.

"If only life could be this wonderful all the time," she sighed, deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" her friend asked, concerned about her sudden change in emotions.

"Just school," Roxanne explained. "That jerk Wayne Scott likes me. Asked me to go to the Prom with him."

Her friend's eyes clouded up, and Roxanne could see that he was getting angry. It was sweet how protective he was over her; it was another quality she liked about him.

"Megamind, calm down," she told him, placing both her hands firmly on his shoulders. "I told him 'no', and most certainly embarrassed him in front of everyone. I would never even _consider_ going to the Prom with him."

"I know," Megamind sighed. "But I do fear that one day you'll come to your senses, find him charming like all the other girls, and run off with him."

"You're kidding, right?" she said. "I'm not an obsessive stalker like all those other girls. Nor do I find him charming. He gave you a rough time in that Gifted School, after all. I mean, he didn't bully you, but he wasn't exactly rolling out the welcome mat, either. And just remembering what he put you through turns me off him completely. Besides, I prefer _brain_ rather than brawn."

Megamind brightened up completely at this comment. Somewhere, deep down, he hoped she had been referring to him.

"Then who will you go with?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," she sighed. "But I certainly don't want to go alone. Hey... why don't _you_ be my date?"

At that, Megamind sat upright, his attention caught and his eyes wide. Him? Really? The very idea of taking her to Prom warmed up his heart and made him want to do a thousand flips around the park. But there was a down side to this plan.

"Um, Roxie, in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly go to your school," he pointed out. "I also doubt the other kids would like me very much, _and_ I'm sure your mother wouldn't like it."

"We're allowed to bring guests if we have boyfriends or girlfriends outside of school," Roxanne explained. "And I don't care what everyone else thinks. But it would be quite a disaster, so why not use that new holowatch you made? You could create a disguise through that, right?"

"I guess I could give it a shot," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Roxanne smiled widely, and caught up in the moment, attacked his middle in a tight hug of thanks. She had hugged him many times before, but Megamind _still_ hesitated whenever she did. It was such a warm, heartfelt gesture which made his heart glow with warmth, and sometimes, he wondered what he did to deserve such love from this girl. Something she knew the answer to – for simply being her friend.

"I'd, better get going," she informed, once she'd pulled away. "My mother would kill me if she finds me gone."

"Yeah, I'd better head back, too," Megamind realized. "If I can pull Minion away from the pond. I'm certain he's trying to woo one of the fish."

Roxanne giggled, before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jealous eyes continued to glare from the bushes.

* * *

On the way back to the prison, Megamind felt like he'd eaten all the ice cream in the world, topped with every ounce of sugar from everywhere, wrapped in rainbows whilst riding a fluffy unicorn. It was an effect Roxanne had on him.

And Megamind loved the feeling. It made his heart soar and do thousands of somersaults, as if he was lighter than air. It really was a wonderful feeling. He was in this daze walking back to the prison, Minion having already walked on ahead (his blue master was walking far too slow, and Minion wanted to watch the latest episode of Desperate Housewives). Of course, in such a daze, it was easy to miss things which may cause harm or a threat. A floating figure being one of them.

Megamind was grabbed by the collar, and before he could react, he was pinned up against the prison wall. Glancing in his attacker's face, he realized to his horror, that it was his rival. Wayne Scott. The boy who had taken all the limelight from him as a child. But he had never gone as far as physically hurting him out right. Maybe a couple of times in dodge ball he had, but that was the point of the game. Any other time he just embarrassed him or placed him in the naughty corner.

"What do you want?" he said with a strained voice.

"Well, I never thought I'd have to deal with _you_ again," Wayne said, ignoring Megamind's question.

Both were unaware of the security camera turning their way. In the office, the Warden noticed what was going on, and sat up straight as he turned up the volume on that one camera.

"You didn't answer my question," Megamind said, rather bravely.

"I don't have to answer _anything_ from you," Wayne snapped. "But now you mention it, I _do_ have a bone to pick with you. Concerning Roxanne."

Megamind's eyes grew uncharacteristically dark.

"She's no concern of yours," he spoke. "She told me what happened today; you don't deserve her."

"Do you really not get it?" Wayne questioned. "This is how things work. I'm the good guy. You're the villain. You do something bad. I come and get you, take you to jail, etc. And Roxanne; well, _she's_ the damsel. You kidnap her, I come and rescue her. I get her,_ you don't_. The bad guy _doesn't_ get the girl."

"Liar!" Megamind yelled. "Roxanne's my friend. She promised to stay friends with me no matter what."

"Times change, promises are broken," Wayne scoffed. "You honestly think she said that because she _likes_ you? She _pities_ you. But once she learns you're the bad guy she'll accept it and play her role. And you should too."

"But what if I _don't want_ to be the bad guy?"

"You don't have a choice," Wayne said firmly. "Neither of us do. So you either _accept_ your fate, or live the rest of your life without a purpose."

A wiser, _braver_ person would have stuck to his beliefs. Would have ignored the threat and carried on as normal. But Megamind was low on self-esteem as it was, and what Wayne said added to his earlier doubts. Particularly about Roxanne. Once the floating boy was gone Megamind continued to his cell, crawling through the hole and pushing the chest of draws back into place.

"Careful, sir," Minion said, his eyes glued to the TV set sitting on top. "I don't want to miss anything."

Megamind didn't pay him any attention as he walked over to his bed and sat down. He was deep in thought. Would it really be better for all of them if he just accepted the path chosen by fate? Was he really the bad guy in all this? He thought back to the realization he had made seven years before; being bad was the one thing he was good at. He pulled out a set of blueprints from under his pillow.

Maybe...maybe it was time to finally accept this fact.

* * *

Review, as always!


	6. Good vs Evil

So here we continue with Megamind's minor streak of evil. I say minor because believe me, it won't last very long if Roxanne's got any say in the matter.

I also got the Megamind comic book today in the post! YAY!

* * *

Good vs. Evil

It was finally finished.

After escaping the prison for the second time that night, with a reluctant Minion by his side, Megamind had collected together scrap metal, along with any tools he could find (which were mostly stolen tools). For the rest of the dark hours he worked non-stop, until his creation was finally complete. He stepped back to admire his work with a sigh. This was it. His life-long career as a super villain was about to begin, and he had to get used to it.

Meanwhile, Minion had been assigned to create a costume for his boss. Something which spoke the word "bad" and could strike fear into the hearts of the citizens in the city. He had eventually come up with a black, tight leather costume and a cloak with a high collar. Studs and spikes covered his leather gloves and shoulders, along with high boots with platforms underneath. He knew that his master was a little self-conscious about his height.

"Sir, I really think this is a bad idea," Minion tried to tell him.

"Of course it's a bad idea!" Megamind shot back, whipping round to face the fish. "I'm the _bad_ guy! I'm _supposed_ to come up with bad ideas!"

"No, I think this is a bad idea, even from a _bad_ perception," Minion explained. "And why do you suddenly think you're bad? You were so happy earlier. Did something happen on the way back?"

"_No!_" the alien teen snapped. "It's a realization I made, and should have listened to a _long_ time ago! I'm already behind schedule in my bad boy career!"

"This isn't right," Minion tried again.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Megamind snapped. "Of course it isn't right! Being the villain is about doing the wrong thing, not the right thing!"

It was then that he noticed the finished costume behind his sidekick, so stormed past to go try it on. It looked cool, which was a start; evil was cool. All he needed was good bad boy music and he'd be ready to go. But Minion still wasn't sure.

"Sir, my soul purpose in life is to look after you, and well, this just isn't right!" Minion pleaded. "Please, at least think this through."

But Megamind just blanked him out. He was too busy trying on the costume. So, Minion decided to try a more emotional approach. Once which he knew would catch his master's attention for sure.

"What about Roxanne?"

Megamind froze. Unseen by Minion his facial expression softened, but then catching himself, he shook it away. No. He mustn't think about Roxanne. He mustn't remind himself that by following his fate, he would be losing the girl who had changed his life. Who had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. No, he couldn't think about her now.

"I don't get the girl," was all he said.

Minion was shocked. He knew how much Roxanne meant to his boss, and hearing these words, he couldn't believe it. What had happened to him? What had changed his mind all of a sudden? Something had clearly happened on the way back to prison, but he knew that Megamind wasn't telling.

"Well if that's how you feel, you can count me out."

Megamind didn't acknowledge his friend's absence until the door of the abandoned warehouse slammed shut. He turned, in full costume, and found that he was alone. Completely and utterly alone. So this was the life of a villain? Alone with no friends? Megamind scowled. So be it. He'd never been good at making friends, anyway; more proof that he needed to accept the fate given to him.

Turning round, his cape flicked behind him as he made his way over to the bike he had created.

* * *

Roxanne felt as though she was in Heaven. Despite what had happened the day before with Wayne, she genuinely felt that her life couldn't get any happier. She and Megamind were still the best of friends, and what was more, he was taking her to Prom. Sure, he was still just her best friend, but that very thought created a warm feeling in Roxanne's stomach. Fluttering butterflies which made her giddy with excitement. Of course, she was still only a teenager, she reminded herself, and teenage girls tended to do this whenever they were in...

The eighteen-year-old caught herself mid-thought. No, their relationship wasn't anything like that. He was her best friend. She couldn't do that to him.

It was Saturday morning. Roxanne was sitting on the couch with Rose, watching cartoons; it was Rose's favourite thing to do, whilst Roxanne just liked to think she was a kid again for a short time. It didn't bother her. It was probably due to hanging out with Megamind too much; he was, she thought, a little childish, but in a sweet and adorable way.

It was on this particular morning that the phone rang unexpectedly. Roxanne's mother answered it, and after a few conversation exchanges, the tone in her voice changed from pleasant to disappointed. Wondering why this was Roxanne turned her head, but when she caught the gaze her mother was sending her she quickly turned back to the TV. She had a feeling what this was going to be about.

Sure enough, her mother beckoned her over and Roxanne left the comfort of the couch reluctantly. She averted her eyes to the floor as she approached.

"That was Lady Scott," her mother began, her tone still filled with disappointment. "She said Wayne asked you to Prom yesterday, but you turned him down. Why?"

"Because I don't like him," Roxanne said boldly. "If I don't like him, then that should be enough."

"Roxanne, do you realize how much this boy is offering you?" her mother tried to tell her. "He's from a wealthy family, he's the city's future hero, and he's just so perfect!"

"Not for me," Roxanne denied. "I shouldn't be with someone just because it's expected of me. When two people want to be together, it's because they love each other. What would be the point of a relationship if there's no love?"

"There's the fame, the security," her mother listed. "Any girl would want to be with him."

"Then if there's so many, he'd have a lot to choose from," Roxanne said in a bitter tone. "And seriously, Mum, you sound like a woman from over a century ago. In case you haven't noticed, times have changed."

"But this is the real world," her mother snapped back, her voice rising in volume. "So you think things always end in Happily Ever After? Wake up, Roxanne. You're living in a fantasy. Now, come Monday I want you to go up to that boy, apologize for the way you acted and accept his invitation."

"Mum, I'm eighteen years old!" Roxanne yelled. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Before he mother could answer back the phone rang again. She picked it up and answered, and after a brief conversation, she put it down again and grabbed her bag urgently.

"That was my boss," she explained. "He said I'm needed."

"I thought you don't work today?" Roxanne asked, forgetting her anger for a moment.

"I don't, but there's something going on in Downtown Metro City, and I'm needed on the scene to report it," her mother explained. "Keep an eye on Rose for me. We'll continue this talk when I get back, but for now, turn on Channel 8 and you'll see what kind of a man Wayne will grow up to be."

Grabbing her jacket she dashed out of the door without another word, slamming it shut behind her. Curiosity getting the better of her (and interested in reporting), Roxanne sat back down on the couch and picked up the remote.

"Where's Mummy going?" Rose asked.

"To work," Roxanne explained. "Something's happened. Do you mind if I change the channel so we can see what?"

Rose nodded, just as curious as her sister. So Roxanne changed it to Channel 8, and immediately, the screen was filled with people running for cover. Few lamp posts were knocked over, and there were a few upturned cars, but apart from that, there wasn't much damage. Roxanne wondered if there had been some sort of riot. It certainly wasn't uncommon in Metro City.

But her expression changed when she saw Wayne, flying through the air whilst wearing what appeared to be a superhero costume. It was white with a cape, and a large 'M' printed on the front. He paused for a moment, shooting lasers behind him as he hovered before taking off again.

"You can never destroy Justice!" he was shouting. "It's an idea. A belief!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. She wondered if he really believed it or if he was just saying it to suck up to people. From what she had seen of him, he didn't show much justice. She wondered why she was still watching. After all, it was only Wayne apparently trying to battle crime; she knew her mother wanted her to watch, but she would rather go _against_ her mother's wishes just to prove her point. Besides, Rose was getting a little scared.

She was about to change channels when a flash of blue caught her eye. She followed it across the screen, but it was moving so fast she couldn't identify it. That is, until it paused and hovered in front of Wayne.

"But even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time!"

Roxanne gasped. Her face turned white with fear and horror. She couldn't believe it. There was Megamind, her best friend, dressed like a super villain and causing mayhem in the city. For moments she couldn't move, her eyes fixed upon her blue friend dressed in leather and spikes as he battled Wayne in an all out battle.

What was going on? Yesterday he seemed perfectly fine; all happy and cheerful and sweet, like he usually was. But now he was...bad. A bad boy. She knew that once he had thought about become a super villain, which she had talked him out of on the account that she thought he wasn't bad at all. He had thankfully listened to her. But why was he doing this now? Roxanne wondered briefly if it was because Wayne had asked her to prom, but they had already discussed that. She was going with Megamind, instead.

The camera zoomed in, and Roxanne saw the look in her friend's eyes. They weren't evil. Just determined, confused, fearful...and if she looked deeper, she could still see the friend she knew so well underneath. Which brought her to the conclusion that something was wrong.

And more importantly, she had to stop him.

She shot up instantly and put on her jacket, but no sooner had she done that there came a knock at her balcony doors. She turned and almost had a heart attack when she saw Minion standing there, looking just as worried and concerned as she was. Rose saw him too, but instead of shrieking, she gasped in awe.

"It's a fish!" she exclaimed, pointing. "But he looks like a monkey!"

Roxanne ignored her sister as she hurried over to the doors and opened them.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you saw the news?" Minion asked, noticing her panicked expression.

"What's happened?" she asked. "Why has he suddenly turned bad?"

"I don't know," Minion replied honestly. "All he told me was that it was his fate and that he needed to accept it. Embrace it. He was up all night making the bike he's now riding. I don't know what it is, but I think something happened to him on the way back from meeting you."

"Weren't you with him?"

"Not the whole way," Minion told her. "I walked on ahead because he was walking too slow."

Roxanne sighed in annoyance. She would soon get to the bottom of this.

"Who's this little one?"

Roxanne blinked, but then she noticed Rose, who Minion had been referring to. She was gazing up at the robotic fish in awe, clutching her stuffed rabbit close to her.

"Oh, this is my sister, Rose," she introduced. "Rosie, this is my friend, Minion."

"You're funny," Rose commented, giggling. "Are you a fish or a monkey?"

"I'm a fish, with a gorilla body," Minion tried his best to explain. "Although it's not a _real_ body. But you should have seen the rabbit body my master made for me once."

The mention of Megamind brought Roxanne back to the matter at hand. She needed to go and stop him. But she couldn't just leave Rose on her own.

"Rosie will have to come," she sighed. "Minion, could you take us to Downtown Metro City?"

"But you could get hurt," Minion explained.

"I need to stop him before _he_ gets hurt!" she pleaded.

Minion saw the worry in her eyes, so agreed. After scribbling a quick note for her mother, Roxanne took hold of Rose and Minion held them both in his robotic arms, before using a jet pack to fly off the balcony and across Metro City.

* * *

Megamind was failing. That much was certain; his bike had taken a beating and could barely fly, hovering mere inches off the ground. But he knew this was supposed to happen; the good guy would win, and the bad guy would lose. He would get sent to jail, where he would plot out his next evil scheme, and it will go on over and over in a great big circle. It was fate. And he didn't have a choice any more.

Wayne fired lasers at him once more, which hit the engine of the bike and sent Megamind flying through the air. The thick smoke hid his landing spot, and once on the ground, the teen got up and started to run. Maybe he could avoid capture for at least a few minutes, so he could get his bearings back. But in the mad dash, he failed to notice a hand reach out and grab him, pulling him into a dark alley and behind a large bin. He struggled, but soon froze...

...when he met the worried blue eyes of Roxanne Ritchi.

* * *

Please review, as always!


	7. Hiding

So I couldn't leave this on a cliffhanger too long. Enjoy!

* * *

Hiding

She was the last person he had expected to see. After what he'd done, after becoming the villain, Megamind thought she would have done what Wayne had said she would. Stayed away from him. But no; here she was, giving him a look of pure and utter worry, and gripping him so tightly he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Megamind was confused as to why she'd shown up, but when he opened his mouth to ask, Roxanne slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" she hissed, and they both shrunk lower behind the large bin.

Wayne was still looking for Megamind, and he paused to peer into the alleyway. The silence assured him that the blue boy wasn't there, so turned and flew away, continuing his search. When he was gone Roxanne took her hand away from her friend's mouth, but when Megamind opened it once more, she slapped him.

"OW!" he whined, confused. "What was that for?"

"_Plenty_ of things," Roxanne said boldly. "You were causing mayhem _and_ you could have gotten hurt! What happened? Last night you were fine, but now look at you!"

Megamind avoided eye contact with her. Here she was, worried sick about him when she wasn't supposed to be, and he didn't know what to say. How to feel. A part of him wanted to tell her to go away, leave him alone, but he just couldn't bring himself to say such things.

"It's nothing you should be concerned with," he told her without emotion.

"It _is_ if it's turned my best friend into a villain!" she snapped.

Megamind flinched when she said this. She still thought he was her best friend. It was like...everything Wayne had said was wrong. Well, not everything; just the part about Roxanne. If she really didn't care about him, she never would have put herself in danger to come and get him.

"Is this about Wayne asking me out yesterday?" she guessed, recalling her earlier thought. "Because no offence, it's a little silly, since we solved the problem already."

"No, it's not," Megamind denied, finally speaking. "At least, not in that way. It's not about him asking you. It...it concerns him."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Last night..." Megamind began, "I think he saw the two of us together. He...cornered me outside the prison. He told me how things were supposed to work. He was the good guy, and I was the bad guy. He also said that you were the damsel, and that he was the one who saved you. Who got you. The...bad guy doesn't get the girl."

Roxanne was stunned. She never thought Wayne would stoop so low, but he could, and he had. Anger boiled up inside her, directed at the flying jerk for making her friend think this. In a way, she couldn't blame Megamind; his self-esteem was low, after all, and Wayne could be quite intimidating when he wanted to.

"That jerk!" she yelled. "How could he even _say_ that? How could he even _think_ of me in that way? Girls aren't prizes to be won! And what he said before is bogus!"

"No, it's not," Megamind denied. "I've known it to be my fate for a long time. I just need to accept it."

"No, you don't," Roxanne said firmly, placing her hands on his cheeks, holding his face steady. "We choose our fate for ourselves. Just because someone tells us who we have to be doesn't mean we _listen_ to them. It's your life. You live it how you want to. Do you want to be bad?"

"Well...no," he admitted. "But he also said that...you were only my friend because you pitied me."

"Ugh! That jerk!" she growled. "Megamind, please _never_ listen to another word he says again, because he's wrong. You are my best friend; the only person who treats me as an equal, who understands me. That will never change, no matter what."

Megamind felt warmth in his heart as she said those words. He realized that she was right. He had a choice; if he didn't _want_ to be the bad guy, then he didn't have to be such. There was only one thing he wanted, and that was to remain friends with Roxanne. He was relieved that she had forgiven him for what he'd done.

"You're right," he agreed. "I'm...I'm sorry for how I acted."

"There's no need for an apology," she assured him. "This is Wayne's fault, not yours. But with him and the police out looking for you, you're going to need a place to hide."

"Hide?" Megamind echoed, his eyes watching Roxanne as she stood up. "Hide where?"

"You'll have to stay at my place until things calm down," she explained. "Come on."

He followed her down the alley and out the other side, where Minion was waiting with Rose patiently. The little girl was, once again, in awe when she saw Megamind. After all, it wasn't every day she saw an alien teen.

"Why's he blue? And why's his head big?" she asked.

"That's just how he is, little one," Minion replied with a smile, before turning to Roxanne. "She's so sweet."

"Minion," Megamind sighed, relieved to see his lifelong friend. "I'm sorry about last night. I treated you like dirt. And you were right. I was...less right."

"Apology accepted, sir," the fish said with a smile.

"And why are you holding a mini person?" Megamind asked, as if only noticing the little girl for the first time.

"Oh, that's my little sister, Rose," Roxanne replied. "I had to bring her with me; I couldn't leave her home alone."

"We'd better get back," Minion suggested. "Before the cops find us."

* * *

When they arrived back, Roxanne's mother was still out, which was a relief. Roxanne wouldn't have known what to do is she wasn't. The four of them walked into the main living area in silence.

"Wow," Megamind gasped. "This makes my cell seem so...so..."

"Small?" Minion supplied.

"Yes," his master agreed. "Why weren't we given cells like this?"

"First off, this is an apartment, not a cell," Roxanne explained. "And secondly, the point of a prison is to make people's lives so miserable they wouldn't want to go back again. Meaning they know not to do any more bad things."

"But we didn't do a bad thing to begin with," Megamind realized. "We just sort of landed there."

"Did you guys really live there your whole lives?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind had never mentioned much about his past. Said it was too painful to remember, so Roxanne never questioned any further. But she was curious.

"We arrived there when he was eight days old," Minion explained.

"My...planet was sucked into a black hole," Megamind added to this, his head hung low. "Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes' planet met the same fate. The three of us escaped in pods; his landed in the Scott mansion, while ours landed in the prison."

Roxanne placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; she never knew his past was that painful. She knew all too well what it was like to lose family, since her own father had died three years back. It was probably why Megamind had been so supporting the day that happened.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "It must have been so hard for you."

"Not really, except for the whole 'blue with a big head' thing," Megamind assured her. "The guys at the prison liked me. Especially when I made a trike out of licence plates."

"That was because it blasted through the wall and helped them escape," Minion pointed out.

Megamind cringed slightly as Roxanne laughed. That was one story she would like to hear in detail one day. Just then the phone rang, which caused both Megamind and Minion to whirl around in confusion and slight panic.

"What on earth is that?" Megamind asked.

"It's a phone," Roxanne explained, picking up the device. "We use it to talk to people, whether they be around the corner or on the other side of the world. Although it costs more to call people in China."

"That's just like our watches, Minion!" Megamind exclaimed with the excitement of a child.

Roxanne shook her head with a smile before she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Roxanne, where were you?_" the annoyed voice of her mother asked. "_I've been trying to call for the past ten minutes._"

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom," Roxanne quickly lied. "It's, er, that time of the month for me."

"_Oh, right,_" her mother cringed. "_Anyway, Wayne won the battle, and the police are out looking for the villain. My boss wants a picture of him for the front page; quickly get changed into that nice red dress and come quickly. He wants you in the picture, too._"

"Why does he want me in the picture?" Roxanne asked, confused.

"_Because Wayne said he was taking you to Prom, and my boss immediately fell-in-love with the idea,_" her mother explained. "_The Future Hero and the Future Reporter: Love in the Making._"

"Mother!"

"_You are going with that boy, Roxanne Ritchi,_" her mother said, her tone changing. "_Now get down here fast otherwise I'll be coming to get you myself._"

Roxanne glanced over at Megamind and Minion, who by this time, were being introduced to each and every one of Rose's stuffed animals. If her mother came, she'd see them, and would obviously hand them over to the cops. Best to buy them time for now.

"OK," she sighed in defeat.

"_I knew you'd come round,_" her mother said happily. "_We'll be waiting, so don't be late._"

The teenager didn't even say goodbye as she hung up, putting the phone down again and letting out a deep sigh. She sat down on the sofa and placed her head in her hands. Why was her life like this? She had to think of something, and fast. Megamind and Minion couldn't hide in her apartment forever; her mother would eventually find them, which would end in the two of them getting hauled off to jail and her getting grounded for eternity.

One idea kept on popping up, but every time it did, Roxanne had to keep pushing it back down again. It was a stupid and reckless thing to do, and never really solved anything. But she couldn't come up with anything better, so was forced to revisit it. How could it even work? She had no choice. It was either that, or she said goodbye to Megamind forever.

Speaking of the blue genius...

"Are you all right, Roxanne?" he asked, coming to sit next to her while Minion kept Rose entertained.

"Yeah, just trying to think of a plan of action," she explained. "I thought of so many, but all of them wouldn't work or would backfire in some way. Well, except one."

"And what's that?" he questioned.

Roxanne looked up into his green eyes. Yes, she could do this. For him, they could _both_ do it. This was the only way, and if they wanted to stay together, they would have to take the chance. It was risky, but a risk worth taking. She inhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"I think we might have to run away."

* * *

What will happen now?


	8. Running Away

I couldn't leave it on a cliffhanger. Again.

* * *

Running Away

"Run...run away?" Megamind questioned in shock.

He hadn't expected her to say that. If there was one thing he knew about Roxanne Ritchi, it was that she was a smart girl. Not just book smarts; she had a lot of common sense, and wasn't one to do reckless things with bad consequences. So her suggesting that they run away took him completely by surprise; it was, after all, one of the worst things kids their age could do.

"I know it's stupid and a bad idea, but I can't think of anything else," Roxanne explained.

"Roxanne, please think this through," Megamind warned her. "I don't want you getting hurt if this plan backfires."

"I have, and I think it might be our only choice," she continued. "I mean, you don't have anywhere to go; you're wanted by the police, who I doubt will be easy on you. And if I stay here I'll end up being forced into a relationship with Wayne by my mother. Neither of us have much to live for here."

"But where will we go?" her blue friend asked, pointing out the flaws. "We're eighteen. And someone is _bound_ to recognize me, if not you as well."

"We'll...we'll figure something out," Roxanne assured him, massaging her temples with her fingers. "For starters, we're old enough to live on our own anyway."

"That still leaves the problem of _me_ and my _noticeably blue skin_."

"You said you can create a disguise on the holowatch, right?" Roxanne reminded him. "And I'm sure you can make one for me and Minion, too. The US is huge; we'll use our new identities to find jobs and rent an apartment."

As she spoke, she felt her hesitation fading away. This could work. This really could work. Sure, life would be hard at first, and her mother would be worried sick, but...well, it was her own fault for trying to force her daughter into things. Maybe in a few years time, Roxanne decided, she would come back and visit. And by that time she would be an adult, and her mother wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"It would take some time to create new ones," Megamind explained. "And I still haven't created a disguise on mine yet. I'll need some time."

"How much time?"

"Couple of weeks, at the most," he replied. "Maybe more."

Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed. By that time, Megamind could be captured and in jail, with her as Wayne's reluctant girlfriend. She thought deeply about an alternative, until an idea came to her.

"I know a place we can go until then," she suggested.

"Where?"

"My family own a cabin in the woods nearby," Roxanne explained. "We used to go there every Christmas until Dad died. Mum never goes there any more, so it's pretty abandoned. There's some of Dad's old electronics and tools there too, so you can use those to make the watches, right?"

"I was able to make mine out of a lamp and an old stereo, so I don't see why not."

He was agreeing. After hearing her out and considering a few things, Megamind finally realized that running away _was_ their only choice. If he stayed he would have to be the bad guy. And he wanted to get Roxanne away from Wayne; he knew that one day, Wayne would end up hurting her, and he never wanted _anyone_ hurting his Roxanne.

Wait..._his_ Roxanne?

Caught up in the thrilling moment of it all, Roxanne threw her arms around him.

"We can do it," she spoke into his shoulder. "As long as we're together, we can do it."

"Roxanne, Rosie wants to- Oh."

When Minion re-entered the room, Roxanne and Megamind quickly broke apart, blushing furiously. The fish grinned at the sight.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, still smiling.

"No," Megamind quickly denied. "We were just...er...discussing our next plan of action. And before you ask we were not hugging, no. Roxanne tripped and I caught her. Yes, that's it."

"Then what is this plan of action?" Minion asked, pretending to believe his master.

"Well...we decided that the only thing we can do is run away," Roxanne explained. "We thought it all out; we'll first go to my family's cabin in the woods where Megamind can make more of those watches for us and create disguises. Then we can go find jobs, get an apartment; no one will ever find us, because the US is so big."

"But are you sure this is a good idea?" Minion questioned, doubts plaguing his mind.

"It's not like we have a choice," Roxanne continued. "If we stay he, you and Megamind will end up getting hauled off to jail and I'll get stuck in a relationship with Wayne. If we leave, we can start over."

"Where are you going?"

Roxanne's eyes met that of her sister's, who was standing behind Minion with a confused expression on her face. The elder sister sighed. She had completely forgotten about Rose. If she ran away now, it meant that the five-year-old would be on her own for possibly hours before their mother returned. She wondered if she could leave her with Bernard or Jorrie, but then she would have to explain why, and that wouldn't work.

But could Roxanne really leave her sister at all? Her relationship with their mother was the same; there was love there, but not much understanding. Their mother was for most of the time too busy with work to spend time with her, like she had been when Roxanne was that age; it was probably why their relationship wasn't the best. Back then, their Dad had been there for her. But he was gone.

So was it really fair to leave Rose behind? Roxanne already knew the answer. It wasn't.

"We're going away," Roxanne explained. "The four of us together."

"Yay! We're going on a trip!" Rose gasped in delight, jumping up and down.

"Um, Roxanne? Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her along?" Megamind asked.

"I can't just leave her," Roxanne explained.

"But what about your mum?" Minion realized. "If you both go, she'll be alone."

"Would it matter?" she snapped bitterly. "She barely sees us now. I have to pick Rosie up from school, and sometimes put her to bed if Mum's working late."

But she did feel slightly guilty. She was her mother, after all. But if Roxanne wanted to ever be happy, then she didn't have a choice. Her mother was in the wrong by forcing her into a relationship, anyway. Although Roxanne felt she deserved an explanation. So, standing up, she took out a pen and paper and wrote a note.

_Mother, _

_As much as I would like to say how sorry I am, the truth is, I'm not. _

_Rosie and I may have left you, but it was you who brought it upon yourself. This may sound like a mean thing to say, but it's the truth, and I'm not afraid to be honest. You never spent time with me when I was younger; it was always Dad. You were always too busy working. The only times you ever did was Christmas and Birthdays. And now you're doing the same with Rosie. Work is important, I know, but we are more important. Working too much has left you with not knowing me at all. You think you know what's best for me, but the truth is, you don't. _

_Which brings me onto Wayne. He is not right for me. He's a self-absorbed jerk who only cares about himself and his reputation. He only helps people because he's a suck-up. I can never be with him. _

_I do love you, Mother. But you're ruining my life, even if you may think you're doing what's best for me. That's why I've left, taking Rosie with me. I don't want her or myself to lead miserable lives. Ones that are chosen for us. It's just not fair. _

_So don't come looking for us. I assure you that we are happy, and I do not regret my decision. Maybe one day I will come back, and you will see just how happy I am that I'm living my own life. I hope that one day you can forgive me, but most of all, I hope that one day, you can forgive yourself. _

_We both love you with our hearts. _

_Roxanne and Rosie_

When she was done, Roxanne wiped a tear from her eye and left the paper on the kitchen side, for her mother to see. Writing that letter had been harder than she thought, and she almost changed her mind about going. But she shook it away. It was fear getting the better of her, and she knew that if she ever wanted to be truly happy, it was for the best.

"Do we need to pack?"

Roxanne was brought back from her thoughts by Minion.

"Yes," she replied. "Rosie and I need food, blankets and a spare change of clothes. I'll bring my savings too so we at least have some money. And if I remember correctly, we have more food stored somewhere in the cabin. You know, cans and stuff."

"Will it last?" Megamind asked.

"Hopefully."

"Then lets get moving."

They worked fast. Roxanne first packed a little bag for Rose; spare changes of clothes, as well as a few toys, games and colouring books to keep her occupied. Then she moved onto her bag, packing it with clothes, money, as well as a few personal items, like photos and some books to read, as well as her diary. She finished by packing another bag full of food and drink.

"There's a fresh water spring nearby in case we run out of water," she explained. "Dad tested it when the cabin was first built, and it's safe to drink."

They had finally finished packing, and already she was having doubts. Megamind sensed her unease and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be OK," he assured her.

"I know," she told him. "I'm just a little scared."

"Then I'll protect you," he promised.

He gave her a comforting smile, and Roxanne smiled back.

"We better hurry," Minion warned them. "Roxanne's mum might come back any time."

"How far will the jet pack take us?" Megamind asked his sidekick.

"There's not much fuel left, but it'll get us out of the city," the fish replied.

"Wait, what if someone sees us?" Roxanne realized.

"And you thought we were just lucky before?" Minion questioned. "Sir installed a device on it which allowed both pack and passengers to turn invisible. We may not notice it, but the people on the ground won't see us."

Roxanne nodded, before she started to shake; she couldn't decide whether it was with fear or excitement. She was running away...with her best friend, no less! She had heard of many people doing it before, some successfully and some unsuccessfully. But with them it was always the same; they had fallen in love, their parents didn't approve, so they ran away together. This, she told herself firmly, was different. Megamind was her best friend. She would be betraying their friendship if she started thinking about him in that way.

"Roxanne, are you ready?"

The teen in question brought herself back to reality. Megamind was looking straight at her, his green eyes locking with hers. Any worry she had vanished. Yes, she could do this.

As long as they were together, nothing would stop them.

* * *

Review!


	9. Missing

So just a chapter where Roxanne's mother realizes her daughters are missing, and all that. And I've also added something in here to satisfy all you Bernard fan girls out there ;)

And we've also passed 100 reviews, people! HAVE POPP-ED CORN!

* * *

Missing

She should have known that Roxanne wouldn't show up. Someone as stubborn as her wouldn't just change her mind that quickly, and it was something Rebecca Ritchi should have realized sooner. She muttered to herself angrily as she banged on the door of the apartment.

"Roxanne Ritchi!" she yelled. "Open this door right now!"

No reply came. She was met by silence. In a way, Roxanne reminded her mother of what _she_ had been like as a teenager, but that just made things all the more difficult. Rebecca wasn't in the mood for this.

"Roxanne, I know you're there," she said, a little calmer this time. "Now please, open this door. You have to understand that what I'm doing is for your own good. I'm only trying to do what's best."

But she was once again met by silence. Rebecca rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh, taking out her keys.

"Fine, if you want to be stubborn," she muttered angrily, unlocking the door.

The door swung open and she walked in, preparing to give her daughter a lecture, only to find that the apartment was empty. No signs of Roxanne _or_ Rose, for that matter.

"Roxanne!" Rebecca called, as she search all the rooms. "Rose!"

No reply. She sighed in annoyance when she realized where they might be.

"They're probably already down there," she spoke aloud to herself. "But if they were they would have called."

It was then that she noticed the piece of paper on the kitchen work top. So, curious like the reporter she was, she picked it up and began to read it. But her eyes went wide once she had finished.

* * *

Wayne posed for yet another picture, flashing the camera an irresistible smile.

"That's great," the photographer said, giving the young hero a thumbs up. "All I need now is a picture of you with your girlfriend. Where is she?"

"She should be here soon," Wayne assured him. "Mrs. Ritchi went to go get her. Don't know what could be taking them so long. She's probably making sure she looks her best for me."

A car suddenly appeared at full speed, screeching to a halt nearby before a panicked Rebecca leapt out and slammed the door shut.

"Ma'am, what is it?" Wayne asked in worry. "Where's Roxanne?"

"She's missing!"

There were gasps from the crowd and the various police officers on the scene.

"Missing?" Wayne echoed. "What do you mean?"

"The apartment was empty when I got home," the woman explained in worry. "Roxanne _and_ Rose were gone, and all that was left was this note."

Wayne took the paper from her and read it, his eyebrows knotting together. He was especially confused when he read the bit about him. Why would Roxanne say such a thing? He remembered what she had said to him the day before, and who she had been with the previous night; it all made sense. And then a thought occurred to him. He could make this work to his advantage.

"I don't know what's happened," the mother continued. "I know Roxanne; she's a smart girl. She would never run off like this! And she's just over-exaggerated everything in that note!"

"I don't think she's run off on her own accord, Mrs. Ritchi."

Rebecca gazed up at the floating boy with a questioning look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think this note has been forged," Wayne explained. "Either that or Roxanne was forced to write it. I think she and Rose were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Rebecca echoed, fear gripping her. "By who?"

"Who have I just been fighting?" Wayne stated. "It's a routine that the villain always kidnaps the hero's girlfriend to use as bait; so, my theory is that Megamind has kidnapped both Roxanne and Rose, and is holding them hostage somewhere."

"It makes sense!" the mother realized. "When she was younger the blue freak tried to lure her into his grasp; thankfully I got there in time."

"Using my super senses I should be able to track her down," Wayne said, before turning to the officers. "Search the city. The abandoned observatory, the abandoned factory; any place that looks old and abandoned needs to be searched. The girls need to be found."

* * *

"_It is unsure where they may be, but officers are doing all they can to make sure these poor, innocent girls are found, and that the criminal is brought to justice,_" the reporter on the TV spoke. "_Stay tuned for more updates, and if anyone has any information, please get in contact as soon as possible._"

Jorrie Norton switched off the TV, worry filling up her mind and gut. Her best friend had been kidnapped, and she didn't know what to do. What if she never saw Roxanne again? Who would she be able to share the latest gossip with? BFFs couldn't be replaced, she knew. She only hoped that Roxanne and her sister would be found safe and sound.

She walked into her room, but glancing around, she saw a small piece of paper on the floor, folded neatly.

"How'd that get there?" she mused aloud, picking it up.

There appeared to be writing on it, so Jorrie opened it up to read. Her heart leapt with relief when she recognized the handwriting as Roxanne's:

_Jorrie, _

_I'm sorry for leaving you without a BFF, but I have to go. I don't have anything to live for here. Wayne isn't the right guy for me, no matter what you or my mother say about him. I hope you understand. I want to tell you that you've been a good friend to me, despite this, and not to worry about me. I am happy, and so is Rosie. I'll miss you. _

_Your BFF, _

_Roxanne._

Reading it again, Jorrie realized this note could be useful; it suggested that maybe, Roxanne hadn't been kidnapped, after all. She knew her best friend; she wasn't a helpless damsel-in-distress, and could take care of herself. So taking the note with her, she left her apartment in a hurry, reached the elevator and pressed the button. It arrived with one person in it; a Senior boy she recognized.

"Hi," she greeted politely. "It's Barry, right?"

"Bernard."

"Sorry," she apologized.

There was an awkward silence. Jorrie, being the talkative person she was, decided to try and make a conversation. Sure, Bernard was a bit of a geek, but it was better than not talking at all.

"Did you hear about Roxanne?" she asked.

"Everyone's heard about it," Bernard replied. "I was actually on my way to the station; I have some information that might be useful."

"Really?"

"Well, it might not be related, but at least it's information," he explained. "Over the past few years Roxanne has been sneaking out during the evenings. I let her climb down to my balcony. She never told me why she did, though."

"She never told me she did that, and I'm her best friend," Jorrie said, deep in thought. "I was actually doing the same as you; I found this note on my floor, obviously blown in from my window – although, I'm not sure how Roxie managed that. But it said that I shouldn't worry about her."

She handed the note to Bernard, who read it thoughtfully.

"I think something's going on," Jorrie continued. "She couldn't have been kidnapped; she's not weak. But I can't imagine her running away without a good reason. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Would she have any clues in her bedroom?" Bernard asked.

"No," Jorrie sighed. "I've been in her room so many times, and I haven't seen anything."

But then she remembered something. Roxanne had never been protective over anything – _except_ for her locker. Maybe there was a clue in there as to what was going on.

"There is somewhere," she mused aloud. "Her locker; but the school is closed."

"Not to someone who works in the library," Bernard said, holding up his library pass.

* * *

The two of them reached the High School half and hour later, where Jorrie led Bernard to Roxanne's locker. Bernard wondered to himself why he was tagging along; he considered Roxanne just as an annoying neighbour who used his balcony as an escape. But then Jorrie swooshed her hair back from her face – and he realized why.

"This is it," she told him, pausing in front of the locker. "Don't know how we're supposed to break into it."

"Allow me," Bernard said, stepping forwards.

Jorrie watched as he pressed his ear to the door, turned the knob a few times, and kept on doing so until it clicked and opened.

"Reading '_Villains in the Making_' does tend to come in handy, sometimes," he explained.

Jorrie shook her head with a smile before turning her attention to the locker. Immediately, a picture in the corner caught her eye, and she couldn't believe it. It was a younger Roxanne, sitting with the blue boy who called himself Megamind. But what really caught her attention was that Roxanne was smiling; Jorrie had never seen her friend smile like that before. It was genuine, and happy. And the boy next to her...didn't look like a villain at all. He didn't even look _scary_.

"I don't believe it," she gasped.

"So that's why," Bernard realized. "It all makes sense. They weren't allowed to be together so they-"

"Ran away together," Jorrie finished, smiling at the very thought. "That's so romantic."

Sure, this blue boy wasn't exactly who Jorrie had in mind for her friend, but Roxanne looked happy. And her friend's happiness was all she had really ever wanted.

"I have to find her," she realized. "To tell her how sorry I am for pushing her into a relationship with Wayne."

"How?" Bernard questioned. "You don't even know where she's gone."

Jorrie looked up at the other pictures on the locker; one was of Roxanne standing with her family outside the cabin in the woods, all dressed in warm clothing and all with smiles on their faces. Roxanne was quite young and Rose was still only a baby. It was the Christmas right before Roxanne's father died.

"I know Roxie," Jorrie muted. "She would go somewhere she knew. A place where she was happy. And a place not far from here. Her family's cabin in the woods; that's where she's gone, and I have to go to her."

"Then I'm coming too," Bernard announced.

"Bernard, you don't have to-"

"I do," he told her. "In a way, she's my friend, too. And I can't let a young lady like you go alone. It wouldn't be right."

Jorrie couldn't help but smile at him. He may have been a bit of a geek, but he was also sweet. And she didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was also kind of cute.

* * *

Keep the reviews coming!


	10. Trouble

So I recently watched Brother Bear 2, which is where I got the inspiration from for this chapter. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Trouble

_So far so good_, Roxanne thought to herself as the four of them walked through the woods along the dirt track she had driven along so many times as a kid. It was like a trip down memory lane; she would point out an unusual shaped tree or a rock that looked like a face, and Megamind would be fascinated with everything. It made her smile, seeing the childish gleam in his eyes as he jumped up and down in excitement.

The trip out the city had gone without a hitch. The jet pack had lasted them for a good long way, before Minion was forced to land it where the farm lands outside the city ended and the woods began. It hadn't taken long for Roxanne to get her bearings, and when she had, they had walked non-stop through the trees up hill. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't having any trouble; Rose had stopped walking a long time ago and was being carried by Minion, Megamind was panting for breath, and even the fish was struggling, despite his robotic body.

"Come on, girls," Roxanne called over her shoulder, mocking them. "We need to at least make it to the cabin by sun down. I doubt you'd want to sleep out here tonight."

Megamind let out an exaggerated sigh as he leaned against Minion, panting heavily.

"Roxanne," he said between breaths, "can't we stop and rest? I'm tired and hungry, and it's already lunch time."

"I need to go," Rose moaned.

"Go where?" Minion asked in confusion.

"I don't need to go anywhere, silly fish!" the little girl told him, giving him a friendly hit. "I need to _go!_"

"Oh, _go!_" Minion realized, catching on. "Now I understand."

Roxanne couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even she had to admit that she was kind of hungry, and her feet were starting to get a little tired. And she didn't know how much longer Megamind would be able to last.

"OK, OK," she said, raising her hands in defeat. "We'll rest, have something to eat, but then we have to get moving again. The sooner we get to the cabin, the better."

So that was what they did. Roxanne helped her sister "_go_", and then the four of them sat down for a snack. During which a raccoon hopped down from one of the trees, out of sight from the four run aways, and took a sniff at Roxanne's bag. It quickly snatched it up and dragged it away, which Roxanne saw out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, give that back!" she yelled, lunging for the creature.

But it scurried up into a tree, bag in tow, before it began to rummage through it's contents. Most stuff, like clothes, it just tossed to the ground.

"Stop that!" Roxanne yelled at it again.

"Don't worry, I'll get him!" Megamind assured her.

He took out his new dehydration gun, but it got jammed and he had to keep hitting it to try and get it to work; no matter how many times he did, though, the setting refused to change. Meanwhile the raccoon kept on chucking stuff out the bag, until it came across Roxanne's most prized possession; the necklace Megamind had given her when they were kids.

"No! No!" Roxanne cried. "Drop it! Drop it! You drop that right now!"

But the raccoon did the complete opposite. Instead of dropping it, it placed the necklace in it's mouth before scurrying away along the branches of the trees.

"No!" Roxanne called after it.

It was too late. The raccoon _and_ the necklace were gone.

"Ah ha!" Megamind exclaimed suddenly, since he'd finally got his dehydration gun unjammed. "Now where is it? Where is that little racket-oon?"

"It's _raccoon_, and it's gone," Roxanne told him, trying to hold back tears of unhappiness. "It took the necklace you gave me. It was the first thing you ever gave me, and now it's gone."

She sat down with her back turned, finally allowing tears to escape her eyes. She muffled a sob. Megamind's heart sank at seeing her unhappy; he approached her slowly and sat down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It's all right," he assured her. "It was just a necklace. At least you didn't get hurt. Although, I find it hard to see how a racket-oon could hurt you, unless it dropped something and it hit you on the head."

Roxanne smiled at this, but she still couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. She wiped away a tear and finally looked up at him.

"It's not just a necklace," she told him. "It was the first thing you ever made me. It saved me all those years ago. It's so special to me because it's from _you_. In a way it represents our friendship, and how it can never be broken, or taken away. But the necklace _has_..."

"And our friendship hasn't," Megamind said firmly. "But if you want it back, you'll _get_ it back."

And with that he took off into the trees, using the tracking device on his watch to find the raccoon. Roxanne watched him go; she couldn't believe how sweet he was. How he had just gone off to find it, no matter how difficult the search seemed; any other guy would just say it's long gone and there's no use trying. But not Megamind. He was like the type of guy she'd been looking for since she started seeing boys in that way.

It was that thought again, she knew. But this time, she didn't dismiss it. Because it almost sounded...right.

She, Minion and Rose hurried after Megamind as he weaved in and out of the trees, before stopping in front of a particularly large one which had a hole in it high up. The tracking device was pointing at the tree and beeping repeatedly.

"This must be it," Megamind told the others. "Now, all we have to do is wait until the little rodent falls asleep, and then-"

No one knew what he was going to say next. Roxanne pushed past him in determination and made straight for the tree, which she began to climb without flinching. Megamind hurried over to her and tried to pull her down, but she was already too high up.

"Roxanne, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm getting my necklace back," she called back down to him. "It's not gonna magically drop out of the tree, is it?"

"Roxanne, it's too dangerous!" Megamind hissed at her again. "You could fall and hurt something!"

Roxanne still refused to listen as she climbed higher. Megamind and Minion held their breaths while Rose buried her face into the fish's robotic body, and all the while, Roxanne climbed higher and higher. She finally reached the hole, but instead of going round the front, she found a smaller one round the back.

"I've found it!" she called down to the others.

She reached in, grabbed her necklace and pulled it out. But as she did, the raccoon lunged at her, causing her to lose her balance and fall with a scream.

"ROXANNE!"

Megamind leapt under her just in time, and despite his thin build, was able to catch her in his arms, but not without falling to the ground. Still, it broke her fall, and Roxanne was unharmed.

"Are you all right?" he immediately asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him.

Suddenly the raccoon leapt down, snarling at Roxanne. She wasn't scared of it, but she was concerned about what it would do to her, so cowered away. Megamind leapt in front of her.

"Get back, you savage beast!" he yelled, putting Roxanne behind him.

The raccoon lashed out, but before it could do anything else, Megamind took out his dehydration and aimed it at the creature. It's eyes went wide as circles.

"Ollo."

He pulled the trigger, and a blue light shot out, hitting the raccoon and turning it into a small blue cube. It fell to the ground with a thud. For a moment, everyone stared at the glowing object in silence.

"Is it gone?" Rose asked timidly.

"For now," Megamind replied, before turning to Roxanne. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. "It was just a raccoon, not a mountain lion. But I still think you were very brave."

She sent her blue friend a smile, and he smiled back. For a moment, he found himself lost in her deep, blue eyes. The eyes that had not changed since they were kids, and still held that innocence which he loved about her. But they also held a sense of determination and courage, showing that she could stand up for herself when something wasn't right. Yes, he loved her eyes.

So when a stray hair fell in the way of them, Megamind found himself brushing it away from her face in order to see them again. When she gasped, he was brought back to reality, and realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled his hand away. They both averted their gazes, blushing madly.

"Um...here, let me get that for you," Megamind eventually spoke, taking the necklace from her and placing it around her neck, like he had done all those years ago.

Once he had done so Roxanne turned back to him, sending him a small smile.

"We'd better get going," she told him.

"Yes, of course," he agreed.

So they were all on their way again, but something had emerged between the two friends. Something that had always been there, which deep down, they both knew what it was, but were too afraid to admit it. They had been friends for so long; could it really change into something more?

* * *

Review!


	11. Strange and Confusing Feelings

God, this chapter was a pain to write. Hope you like.

Song which I think fits: Feels Like Home by Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley.

* * *

Strange and Confusing Feelings

Megamind had always known that his feelings for Roxanne were a little more than he let on. Ever since she had first hugged him he knew that she was special, and it wasn't just because she was the only human who actually liked him; something about her just attracted him. Back then they had well and truly been just friends. But as the years past, Megamind found his feelings for her changing, until he realized that he may well be in love with her. A feeling he had never felt before and hadn't even known about until he saw it on one of Minion's Reality TV shows.

It was why he had grown so nervous around her. He was terrified that she might see right through him, realize his true feelings, and run. Megamind wouldn't be surprised if she did. That's what _any_ girl would do if they found out that a big-headed blue alien was attracted to them. Roxanne was different from most girls, he knew that much, but what if she found out how he _really_ felt, deep down?She only liked him as a friend; he knew that she could never love him in that way.

But he didn't know what to do. The feeling was eating away at his very heart, and he knew that if he didn't get it off his chest soon, it would consume him completely. He couldn't exactly tell Roxanne; they were running away together, and he didn't want to put her under any more pressure. So instead he decided to speak to Minion about it. The two of them travelled at the back while Roxanne and Rose walked on ahead.

"Minion, I must ask you something of secret importance," he whispered to his fish friend, glancing forwards in case Roxanne was in hearing distance.

"For the last time, sir, I refuse to tell you where babies come from."

"Not _that!_" Megamind whined, rolling his eyes. "It's about Roxanne."

"What about her?" Minion asked.

"I need your advice on what I should do," Megamind began, still at a whisper. "We've been friends for so long, as you know of course, since you've been there all along-"

"Back to the point, sir."

"Yes, of course," he said, shaking his head. "Well, you won't know this, but over the years I've been gaining these...feelings for her. Like Monica and Chandler share on that TV show you watch."

"You mean love, sir," Minion supplied. "I know you feel that way about her."

"You do? How? Since when?"

"It's pretty obvious the way you just gawk at her sometimes," the fish explained. "I guess I've known for as long as you've known."

"But if you noticed..." Megamind realized with horror, "...then _she_ must have noticed, too! Oh, I must have looked like a fool! What must she think of me?"

Minion quickly shushed him.

"Sir, I don't think she knows," the fish assured him. "Either that or she does and just hasn't shown it, but I'm sure it's the former. What's the problem with that? You two _are_ best friends, after all."

"But that's just it, Minion," Megamind explained. "Roxanne thinks we're just friends. Nothing more. And that's how it should to be. Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love, it's like a Code. It'll ruin our friendship...and I can't do that to her, especially now."

"You never know, she might feel the same way, sir," Minion encouraged.

"Yes, because _that's_ why she turned down Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes!" Megamind told him with a tone of sarcasm. "I'll just have to hope the feeling goes away."

"Love is too powerful to just disappear," Minion pointed out. "Why don't you try sending her hints? Show her that you're interested. You might be surprised, sir."

"Yes, and I'm a six-foot guy with a normal complexion," Megamind shot back sarcastically, before his expression became sad. "I don't want to hang onto false hope."

* * *

Roxanne knew that there was something special about Megamind – and it wasn't just because he was big-headed and blue-skinned. When she had first seen him that day, sitting at that school desk alone in the corner, she had seen something in him which the other kids hadn't seen. A shy, sweet personality, hidden beneath the alien skin which put many people off. But not Roxanne. She accepted him for who he was and became fast friends, despite what anyone said.

But as the years passed, Roxanne found her feelings for him changing into something new entirely. Something which she had only dreamed about, and at first, had passed off as a fluke. The longer she spent with him, though, the more certain she became that she had fallen in love with him. She always kept the feeling hidden deep down; for Megamind was her best friend, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship by letting her feelings get in the way. Minion excluded, she was his first ever friend. She didn't want to scare him away or make him feel any awkward than he already was.

The feeling was trying to break free, and she knew it. After all, running away together was the longest she'd ever spent with him all at once, and Roxanne feared that her feelings would soon get the better of her and ruin everything. She had to confide them with someone. Megamind was, of course, a no-go zone, and Rose was too young to understand any of it. So Roxanne found herself approaching Minion during their second rest of the day, whilst Rose showed Megamind all the different kinds of butterfly.

"Minion, can I ask you something?"

"Well, I am on a roll," he replied.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Never mind," Roxanne sighed. "Look, it's about Megamind."

"Yes, he has five toes and a belly button, just like normal people do."

"No, no!" she told him. "He told me that already. Quite interesting, actually. But no, it's about...something else."

"I'm listening."

"Well," she began hesitantly, "we've been best friends for a long time. Those years which we have have been the best years of my life. But I fear that it may be ruined."

"Ruined?" Minion questioned. "Why would you think that? You two are best friends!"

He secretly dreaded that she _did_ know about his master's feelings towards her.

"And that's just it," Roxanne continued. "This may seem hard to believe, but over the years I've been getting...feelings for him. And I just don't know what to do about them! I mean, he makes me feel so good and warm inside, but I'm afraid that if he finds out how I really feel about him, it would ruin everything. Especially now, since we're spending more time together."

"Wait a minute," Minion realized. "Are you saying that you're...in love with him?"

"I think so," Roxanne admitted. "I'm not even sure when I started loving him in such a way; I guess it's been growing so slowly I barely noticed it until it was too late. But do you think it's wrong, Minion, to fall in love with my best friend?"

At that moment, Minion got an idea. So they both seemed to love each other, and at the same time, were both worried about their friendship (and unaware that the other felt the same way). It inspired him to take on the role of cupid; it would be good for them both, he decided.

"Of course not," he replied to Roxanne's question. "Many people have fallen in love with their best friends. Wait, that came out wrong. I mean, you know, boy and girl. You get what I mean. I guess it's because they already know each other so well, it works out when they realize their love. I mean, it worked for Monica and Chandler."

"Maybe, but Megamind still thinks we're just friends," Roxanne told him. "If I told him how I felt, he'd get all awkward about it and our friendship will be lost. He already has little self-esteem as it is."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't give him a chance," Minion said. "Maybe just send him a few hints and see how he reacts. You never know; he could feel the same way."

"I don't want to get my hopes up, Minion," Roxanne sighed. "After all, this world isn't perfect."

_It's more perfect than you think_, Minion thought to himself as Roxanne got up and walked away. So they felt the same way about each other. Minion just wondered how long it would take them to realize that.

* * *

Review!


	12. Under the Stars

Another short but cute chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Under the Stars

It soon became too dark for the four of them to continue their journey, so they decided to rest for the night and keep going in the morning. Roxanne knew it was the best decision since Rose was already drifting off in Minion's arms. So they stopped and made camp; Minion made a fire while Roxanne put her sister to bed, the little girl snuggling up with her stuffed rabbit under the blankets they'd brought. Roxanne smiled down at her as she kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"She's a sweet girl," Minion commented, coming up behind.

"Yes," Roxanne agreed.

"Why don't I watch her for a bit?" Minion went on to suggest. "I think you need to help sir with the blankets."

Roxanne gazed over at where Megamind was trying to lay out blankets for himself, but he either ended up letting go as he threw them or throwing them over his head. Bottom line, he was having trouble. Roxanne couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"And the more you two bond, the more your feelings will grow," the fish hinted also.

"I don't want to move too fast," Roxanne told him. "I just want to take things slowly. One step at a time. But I still think he'll freak if he learns that I'm, well, in love with him. I think after being friends for so long it'll just feel weird."

"Just think positive," Minion encouraged her. "But you're right; give it time. I'm sure he'll notice eventually."

"I really don't want to," Roxanne hesitated. "But he _does_ need help with the blankets; I guess I can still be his friend even if he doesn't feel the same way."

She walked away to help. When she was gone, Minion felt like slapping himself, or ripping out his scales in frustration. He really wanted to just push them together, tell them that they both love each other, and refuse to let them leave until they admitted it to each other. But he knew that things didn't work out like that in the real world, and that he had to let them come together on their own. He wished it would just happen a little faster.

Oblivious to this, Roxanne crept up behind Megamind before grabbing his waist playfully. Megamind yelled in fright, jumping five foot in the air, but calmed down when he heard Roxanne's laugh. He loved her laugh, but he didn't like how she always crept up on him.

"I thought I told you never to do that again?" he questioned.

"You did," she replied with a smirk. "Like you did the 56 times before that. So why should I start listening now?"

"Because otherwise I'll do this."

He grabbed her playfully, and Roxanne laughed out loud when he began to tickle her without mercy. Sure, she enjoyed a good tickle torture as much as the next person, but she preferred it when she was the one _giving_ the torture rather them receiving it. She was extremely ticklish, after all.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she begged, trying to get away from him, but to no avail. "Megamind, please, stop it! You know I hate it when people tickle me!"

"Oh, really?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, slowing down but not stopping. "Because you seem to be _enjoying_ it, from what I can see _and_ hear."

He sped up again, causing her to laugh louder than before. In her desperation to get away, Roxanne dragged him over the blankets, and in the struggle, they both tripped over the items and ended up landing in a pile. They both laughed to their hearts content.

"Remind me never to jump and scare you again if you're going to do that to me every time," Roxanne said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I rather enjoyed myself," Megamind whined. "Come on, admit it; you enjoyed that, too."

"Fine, I did," Roxanne sighed in defeat. "But next time _I'll_ be the one giving it."

They both laughed again, before letting out deep breaths as they looked into each others eyes. Sparkling blue ones into bright green ones.

"I came over to help you with the blankets," Roxanne told him, even though he hadn't asked her anything. "We should get up and sort them out."

"Don't worry, I'm content with just lying here," Megamind explained. "I think they sorted out themselves when we tripped over them. And I'm too tired to get up again."

"Now that I think about, I'm tired, too," Roxanne admitted. "This is kind of cosy, anyway."

"Yeah."

For the next few minutes they just laid in silence, gazing up at the bright stars in the sky shining down through the tall trees. Roxanne sighed happily.

"The stars are amazing," she spoke aloud, breathless. "I don't see them a lot since I live in the city. The only time I ever saw them was when we stayed in the cabin at Christmas. It's nice to see them again."

"You're lucky," Megamind told her. "I've never really seen them at all."

"You haven't?"

"Well, I can remember seeing them when my pod was making it's way to Earth, but not very well," her friend explained. "Not only was the pod moving rather fast, but I was also young. Then I was living in a prison, and they don't exactly give you a view of the stars."

"That's so sad," Roxanne said. "I never realized just how many things you missed out on."

"It doesn't bother me," he assured her. "Is there anything interesting you can tell me about the stars?"

"I don't know much, since science isn't my strongest subject," Roxanne explained. "But I can tell you a story my dad told me once."

"Sure."

"It's not really facts or anything, but I like it," she told him, before continuing. "One night, when my parents were still young, my dad took my mum out to do some star gazing, like we're doing now. I'd say they were about our age, actually. He was still unsure about his relationship with my mum, and didn't know where it was going. But that night changed everything."

"How?"

"Well, when they were laying down together, watching the stars, a shooting star passed overhead," Roxanne explained. "Right over them, and even brightening up when it was directly above. And at that moment, my dad knew that she was the one."

"Your mum?"

Roxanne nodded.

"What's a shooting star?" he went on to ask.

"It's a star that shoots across the sky," she told him. "Sometimes people make wishes when they see one, believing that'll it'll come true. I've always wanted to see one so I can wish for the perfect life; raising a family with the one I love."

Megamind found his face flushing. He so wanted that person to be him, but he knew that Roxanne didn't think of him in that way. But this still didn't stop him from taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Do you know what I'd wish for?"

_That you would love me like I love you. _

"That we'd be together forever," he finished instead.

Roxanne smiled and squeezed his hand back in return.

_Our wishes aren't that much different. _

As they fell asleep together, neither of them noticed the shooting star pass overhead, glowing brighter than before when it was directly over them.

* * *

Review!


	13. Discovered

Sorry for the wait. Christmas and all. Don't kill me after reading this.

* * *

Discovered

Roxanne sat upright, her eyes wide open, sweat dripping down her neck and her breathing heavy. Gazing around her she saw the trees, the stars, and the figures of Minion, Rose and Megamind sleeping soundly. This gave her reassurance and she sighed with relief. It was all just a nightmare; Wayne, her mother, the church, the white dress...

The teen sighed heavily. She needed some time to think. So, climbing to her feet, Roxanne walked away through the bushes and into another clearing. But her departure didn't go unnoticed. Megamind awoke as she did, and just caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared into the bushes. He wondered why she was awake this late at night. Was something wrong?

"Sir?"

Megamind jumped in fright and let out a sudden cry, startled by Minion's sudden appearance just inches behind him. The fish quickly slapped his robotic hand over the teenager's mouth.

"Shush, you'll wake Rosie," he whispered, before taking his hand away. "Sir, you need to go after her."

"She's not a dog, Minion, she's not going anywhere," Megamind assured his friend. "She just obviously needs a little personal space."

"You don't know that," Minion said back. "We don't know; there could be all sorts of wild animals just waiting for the right moment to gobble her up! And if you ask me, she's had a nightmare and needs comfort."

"What makes you think she's had a nightmare?" Megamind asked.

"Because I've been awake on lookout," the fish explained. "I heard her wake with a gasp; when I looked she seemed rather pale. Now go on, make her feel better."

He gave his friend a little friendly shove in Roxanne's direction, flashing him an encouraging smile and wink. But Megamind still wasn't sure. He rubbed his arm nervously.

"I don't know, Minion," he hesitated.

"Look, do you want her to notice you, or not?" Minion explained. "Comforting her when she needs it is a sure way to get you in that stage. So go, before I push you out there myself."

Megamind knew that when Minion said something, he meant it, so signalled that he understood before making his way through the bushes in Roxanne's direction. He found her in the next clearing by the dirt track, her arms wrapped tightly round her to protect herself from the cold and her gazed fixed upon the stars. Megamind sighed as his eyes fell upon her beautiful features being lit up by the starlight, before taking a few, hesitant steps forwards. It took a while but he eventually reached her.

"Hey," he began slowly, in a low voice. "Are you OK?"

"Sorta," Roxanne spoke, sniffing.

Hearing this, and how clogged up her voice sounded, Megamind realized she was crying. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey, hey, come here," he found himself saying, a sort of instinct taking over as he reached out his arms towards her.

Roxanne turned, and Megamind saw her red face and wet cheeks, concluding that she _was_ crying. Seeing his big green eyes filled with worry and concern for her, Roxanne couldn't take it. She flung herself into his arms, and after some hesitation, Megamind hugged her tightly. She quite obviously needed it.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he finally spoke up, knowing that no one just cried over nothing.

"Just a nightmare," Roxanne began, sniffing. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"It _is_ if it's made you cry," Megamind told her firmly. "You know I hate seeing you cry."

Roxanne gazed up at him in wonder; gazing into those bright green eyes filled with concern for her, and for a moment, she felt hope that maybe he felt the same way about her that she did about him.

"Well," she began again, "it was just...my mum...forcing me to marry Wayne...you know, that forcing into marriage dream which you read about in books and see on TV-"

"She was making you _marry_ him?" Megamind gasped in outrage. "Dating is one thing, but _marrying_ him? Oh, I'd love to have a minute with those two, so I can build a destruction machine, shove them inside, pull and lever and..."

He stopped talking, unable to describe what the machine would do, but he was able to illustrate with actions and a whole lot of sound effects. Roxanne found herself laughing at the sight. It was just so...sweet the way he looked out for her. Megamind noticed her laughing so stopped immediately.

"I am serious, you know."

Roxanne couldn't help it. She burst out laughing again, which earnt a chuckle from him, too. And when it was over, they both avoided eye contact in the slightly awkward moment.

"You know, back when Wayne asked me out, he accused me of being with someone else, which was why I couldn't go out with him," Roxanne spoke, breaking the silence. "I told him there wasn't, but the truth is...there is. Someone else, I mean."

Megamind felt his heart breaking with her words. There was someone else. He knew her enthusiasm towards him and her laughter was too good to be true. Of course she liked someone else. She could never like him as any more than a friend. Who was he kidding by believing otherwise?

"Really?" he questioned, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Roxanne took in a deep breath. She knew she was taking a big risk, saying things like this right in front of him, but she needed him to get the hint. Otherwise they would be going nowhere.

"Yes," she replied. "He's sweet, such a good friend, he listens to me, not the strongest of boys, and he's so smart."

Turning her head she sent him a look, only to find that Megamind was gazing at his feet, his eyes avoiding her. She realized he hadn't gotten the hint.

"That's great, Roxanne," he told her, still trying to hide his unhappiness. "I'm happy for you. Really, I am. That boy is one lucky guy."

With a sigh, he turned to walk away. But Roxanne wasn't finished yet. Hinting didn't seem to be working, so it was time for a more direct approach. Or at least, give him a hint which would be on the same level.

"Megamind!"

He froze, let out a sigh, and would have started walking again if she'd not continued.

"What would you say if I said the guy that I like is...bald, and has the complexion of a popular primary colour?"

Megamind raised his head with wide eyes. Could it be...? He looked down at his hands; they were blue, a popular primary colour! His hands immediately felt his head; bald! _He_ was bald and blue! That meant... he knew there was no other boy around with a matching description, so he turned on his heels and hurried straight back to Roxanne. She was gazing at him with happy eyes; she knew he'd get _that_ hint.

"You mean...?" he began, but couldn't quite finish.

"Yes," she replied, realizing that his happiness about it meant he _did_ feel the same way.

"How...? When...?"

"I guess it's been growing so gradually that it took me quite by surprise," she explained. "But that just made it feel so much more wonderful."

Megamind smiled widely, his hand resting on her chin as he tilted her head to face him.

"That makes two of us."

Roxanne gave a shy smile, looking downwards with her hair falling in the way of her eyes. Wanting to see those bright blue orbs Megamind removed the hair, and Roxanne looked up again. Their gazes locked, and within moments, they found themselves leaning in to one another, closer and closer. Their eyes slid shut, and suddenly, they were kissing.

The kiss was sweet but passionate, and it felt like nothing either of them had ever experienced. Megamind pulled Roxanne closer to him, loving the feelings he was experiencing, and equal to this Roxanne clutched his shirt tightly. He found his way into her hair, running his fingers through it's shortness, and she moved her free hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. All in all, the kiss felt wonderful. Amazing. A truly magical, breathtaking experience.

But they were not alone. To one side the bushes parted, and two pairs of eyes peered out in curiosity. Jorrie and Bernard had followed the trail all day and all night, until finally, they'd seen Minion and Rose sleeping peacefully. Knowing that the other two couldn't be far they explored, and found this. The two love birds kissing under the stars. They gasped, exchanged glances, and looked back again.

The kiss continued, and neither Roxanne nor Megamind noticed the prying eyes in the bushes. Nor did they notice the third pair of eyes make an appearance. At the other end another bush parted, to reveal Wayne hiding inside. His super senses had led him to the right place, and the moment he saw Megamind kissing Roxanne, jealously built inside him, like it had done the other night. He glared at them for a few seconds, before he began to grin smugly. Their kiss was about to be cut short.

And he was right. All of a sudden a huge beam of light shone down on the two of them, and they immediately broke apart in shock. Squinting their eyes and gazing upwards, they realized it was a helicopter. They'd been found.

No sooner, police cars pulled up, and officers hopped out and surrounded the two of them, aiming guns in Megamind's direction. In the background Minion was getting dragged from the pushes and pinned down, followed by Rose being gently carried away by a female officer. But she was having a hard time, since the little girl was struggling.

"No! No!" she cried.

"Step away from the girl!" one of the officers spoke, all guns still aimed at Megamind.

Megamind hesitated, but Roxanne refused to budge. So in the end, a couple of officers stepped forwards and grabbed her, dragging her away from him as several more pinned Megamind to the ground.

"Megamind!" Roxanne cried, struggling.

"Roxanne!" Megamind cried back, before he was blocked from view by the officers.

"Miss, please, we're trying to help you," the officer tried to explain to Roxanne.

Roxanne was about to snap back, to tell him that he wasn't helping at all. But then she looked round; there were too many officers, both Megamind and Minion were being pinned down, and Rose was being escorted away like herself. She sighed in defeat and looked down; it would be useless to fight. So she allowed the officers to escort her away, to where Jorrie and Bernard were waiting.

Recognizing them, Roxanne walked over and read their facial expressions. There looked just as upset and distraught as she did. Roxanne realized they had seen what had happened before, and understood. And that they had nothing to do with the police showing up.

Unable to hold back her tears, Roxanne flung into Jorrie's waiting arms and cried a waterfall.

* * *

Please don't kill me. There's more to come, I promise!


	14. Forbidden Love

So when I looked at my review count this morning I discovered...200 reviews. This is now my THIRD story to reach this mark. Seriously, YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU! All I can really say is keep them coming, since this story is not over yet!

* * *

Forbidden Love

Metro City Prison was once again, quiet. The guards were patrolling the long line of cells, as per usual, double-checking one cell in particular. They didn't have much to worry about; Megamind was sat hunched on his bed, his green eyes full of emotion as he ignored his surroundings. Things hadn't meant to end this way.

Just when things were going so well, just when he and Roxanne were falling for each other, things had to go wrong. It was what Megamind could only describe as fate; they were meant to be torn apart, he decided, no matter how much it hurt. He was taken to court, obviously, to be convicted for kidnapping both Roxanne and Rose, in which he pleaded guilty. He didn't want Roxanne getting into trouble. And no one would have listened to the truth. But he did state that he had no intentions of harming them.

Maybe this was how it was supposed to be, he thought as he stared aimlessly at the wall. No matter what Roxanne or Minion said, he was just meant to be bad. He didn't get a Happily Ever After. And most importantly, he didn't get the girl. Megamind tried to push Roxanne from his thoughts; it was Prom tonight, and there was no doubt that she was going with Wayne. Most likely against her will. The thought sparked anger in his heart, and he wanted so much to just rip the jerk's head off.

But he was in prison. There was nothing he could do.

"Sir?" Minion finally spoke from his seat in the corner. "Sir, at least say something. You've been silent ever since we got here."

Megamind still spoke not a word. For in truth, he had nothing to say any more. Nothing to live for. He didn't want to be bad, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. But he would rather have no purpose than having to be bad for the rest of his life. Having to kidnap Roxanne...

"Sir, it will do no good just sitting around moping," Minion told him sternly.

"But I _can_ do no good," Megamind finally spoke, but didn't acknowledge his friend or turn to face him. "I'm a bad guy. I'm not supposed to do good."

"_This_ again?" Minion questioned, throwing his robotic arms into the air with annoyance. "For the last time, sir, you're not a bad guy! A bad guy wouldn't have these thoughts, a bad guy would do bad things without thinking...a bad guy wouldn't be able to love like you do."

Megamind screwed his eyes shut. It was getting too painful for him to cope.

"But the bad guy doesn't get a happy ending!" he snapped back, finally rising from his seat and turning to face the fish. "What have I got? A life sentence for kidnapping and no future. And no girl by my side."

"We both know Roxanne," Minion spoke softly. "She'll always be yours, no matter what. She made a promise, and even if you'll never see her again, she'll be yours, and you hers."

Megamind thought. It sounded like something Roxanne would say. It gave him that warm feeling again, but what good would it do? Roxanne was gone. He knew she was.

"It's hopeless, Minion," Megamind sighed, turning away. "She'll move on, find other guys. Eventually she'll forget about me."

"She'll _never_ forget you, sir," Minion tried again. "She loves you too much."

"It's hard to remember people when you never see them," Megamind continued. "You can't stop it from happening, I can't stop it from happening, and not even _she_ can stop it from happening. It's just how things work. The villain and the heroine don't belong together."

"But you're not the villain," Minion pointed out.

His blue friend didn't even look back, his arms folded tightly across his front in a protective manner. Like he was protecting himself from all the hurt he was feeling. Watching his master, Minion knew he had to do something. He had to bring Roxanne back. His eyes drifting, he saw to his surprise that the hole was still there, a blanket covering it to stop the draft from coming in. He wondered how the guards had not discovered it, but decided to ask questions later. Ducking down, Minion crawled through and was gone.

Megamind didn't even acknowledge that his fish friend was gone. He was too lost in his thoughts, trying to block out the hurt and forget the pain that was gradually eating away at his soul. If this was what heart break felt like, he never wanted to experience it again.

"Your fish has more wisdom than most people."

The blue teen lifted his eyes, and found himself gazing up at the Warden, who had come to stand right outside his cell. He didn't look stern or angry like he usually did, but instead, understanding. It was unusual in Megamind's eyes, and it certainly caught his attention.

"Son, I've known you ever since you were a baby, crawling around this prison with no fear in your eyes and determination set in that big head of yours," the older man began. "But I have never once seen you give up on something. And on a girl too, of all things."

His eyes wide, Megamind frowned in confusion. How did the Warden know about Roxanne?

"How did you-"

"I've known about your lady friend for a long time," the Warden explained. "Ever since you started sneaking out to see her."

"But if you knew," Megamind realized, "then how come you never stopped me?"

"It's not a crime, falling in love," the Warden replied. "That girl changed you; you behaved more and became a better citizen, all because of her. I thought you two were really going to make it. Until all those complications happened."

"It was never meant to be," Megamind sighed, turning away from his "guardian". "I guess I should have accepted that from the start. She's the most beautiful girl in the city, and I'm... well, look at me. There was never a chance for us, and there never will be."

"If there was never a chance for you two, your friendship would have ended a long time ago," the Warden explained. "And your looks obviously didn't matter to Roxanne. If she was able to see past them and befriend the young boy underneath all this, then she's a special girl, one with a gift you need to make things work. The two of you never gave up when you were kids, so why should you now?"

Megamind's eyes lit up with realization. He was right...Roxanne never once poked fun at him because of how he looked. She just treated him like a normal boy; he wondered if she even _noticed_ he was different. There was something special between them, he knew, and he didn't want to let that go. He never wanted to let her go again, and would keep fighting to be with her until his dying day.

"So get back out there and show her you're not about to give up," the Warden finished, pointing over at the blanket.

Following his finger, Megamind saw the covered up hole and smiled. He had a feeling the Warden had something to do with it. But there was no time to ask questions; he had a Prom to attend.

* * *

Drifting casually through the streets, Wayne gave a smug grin as he looked in one of the shop windows, checking himself. Yes, he looked good. His hair combed back Elvis style and his white tuxedo standing out against the dark streets. This was it. The night he had been waiting for.

"How should I greet her?" he wondered aloud. "_Hey baby, you're looking mighty fine_. Nah. _Hey good looking, ready for some game?_ No, her mother won't approve of that. Um... _Hey Roxie-_"

He was interrupted by a trash can being knocked over, followed by a screaming woman running straight past him from a dark alley. Using his super vision, Wayne looked into the alley and saw suspicious movement. He looked back in the direction he was heading and up at the apartment. There was still time for some crime fighting. So, swishing his hair back, he took off after the criminal.

Seeing him coming, the Brainbot quickly took off at top speed with Wayne not far behind.

* * *

Roxanne tried to hold back her tears as she pushed her short hair behind her ears. Prom night had arrived, and unfortunately for her, her mother was making her go with Wayne. She didn't really have a choice. Ever since Megamind had been sent to jail, she had lost all hope of ever seeing him again, so knew there was nothing left to live for. She just no longer cared.

"Roxie, do you think these earrings match my dress?" Jorrie asked, holding up some gold earrings against her red dress.

Her friend didn't answer, and looking up, Jorrie noticed the distant look on her face. She sighed deeply; she knew Roxanne hadn't gotten over losing Megamind, and she doubted if she ever would. Although she had no experience, she knew losing true love was hard.

"Hey, it'll be fine," she assured her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I mean, sure, you're going to Prom with the guy who most likely got your boyfriend locked up. Things could be worse?"

"I know," Roxanne spoke, for what seemed like the first time all evening. "You've been a good friend, Jorrie. You and Bernard."

"Especially Bernard," Jorrie mused, sighing happily. "Who knew the class nerd could be so sweet, charming and _funny_."

She giggled insanely, which didn't go unnoticed by Roxanne.

"Ooh, _someone_ likes Bernard," she teased.

"What?" Jorrie questioned innocently. "He's...cute. For a nerd."

Roxanne shook her head with a smile. Same old Jorrie.

"I'm glad you've found your special someone," she congratulated her. "I'm happy for you. For both of you."

She turned away, self-consciously smoothing out her blue dress before fiddling with her necklace. The necklace _he_ had gotten her all those years ago. She had never taken it off since he put it on her after the raccoon incident. Jorrie took her friend's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"He'll always be there in your heart, so long as you never stop loving him," she assured her.

Roxanne smiled weakly.

"Come on," Jorrie continued, dragging her friend to her feet. "We're going to have fun tonight, no matter what. Wayne won't even dance with you, I'll make sure of it. If he asks you, just send me a hint and I'll drag you away."

There was a knock at the front door, and they both turned their heads when they heard Roxanne's mother answering it.

"Girls! Your dates are here!" her voice called out, carrying across the apartment.

Hand in hand, Roxanne and Jorrie left the room and made their way to the door, where two boys were waiting. The first was Bernard, dressed in a brown tuxedo and a blue bow tie, which Jorrie had to admit, looked adorable on him. His hair was a mess, but nothing could really ever tame that.

Wayne was standing next to him, dressed in an all white tuxedo and looking...uncharacteristically shy. He even blushed and looked amazed when Roxanne appeared in front of him. She was sad, obviously, and was trying to avoid the older boy's gaze, but even _she_ couldn't miss that look she'd never seen on him before; the look that meant he truly liked her. Why was he wearing it now? Did this guy actually _like_ her in this way?

"Wait, picture!" Roxanne's mother said quickly, taking out her camera.

They all posed, Roxanne refusing to smile, before her mother let them go. But even as they walked along the hallway, Roxanne couldn't help but noticed Wayne's hand hesitate to touch her, before pulling back quickly. Normally he would have done it without thinking. What was wrong with him tonight?

* * *

So Wayne is acting strangely...why? Keep the reviews coming!


	15. Prom Night

So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Pretty much _everyone_ guessed correctly as to why Wayne was acting strangely :)

* * *

Prom Night

Huddled up with her ear against the door, Rose Ritchi clutched her rabbit close to her chest as she listened to the voices outside. Her mother sounded so cheerful and happy, but her sister didn't. She barely spoke anything. Rose was only five; she couldn't understand what was going on. First they were going on a trip with Roxanne's friends, but then next thing she knew, the police were there and taking her new friends away. It was this she didn't understand; the police only took away bad people, and Minion and Megamind weren't bad people.

Her mother's actions were also a puzzle. Rose had never really been close with her mother; always telling her to practise spelling and maths problems instead of playing with her toys, and most of the time she was barely around. The little girl was always with Roxanne, and sometimes asked questions about the father she never knew. But after coming back, Rose was unsure of what her mother was doing. She was making Roxanne unhappy by telling her to be with this boy. The girl had seen him herself; he wasn't very nice. So how could her mother be happy when Roxanne wasn't?

A small knock on the window brought her from her thoughts. Curiously she got up and scurried across the floor, opening the window to look outside. She saw no one. Until a familiar fish appeared in front of her, bringing a happy smile to her face.

"It's you!" she gasped with delight.

Minion pressed his finger to his mouth, shushing her to be quiet. Rose pressed her own finger to her mouth and did the same, smiling.

"Is your sister still here?" Minion asked.

"She left to go to a party," Rose explained. "I don't think it's very fair how _she_ gets to go and not me."

"Oh, I think this is a 'Big Kids' party," Minion explained.

"But I _am_ a big kid!" Rose shot back.

Minion couldn't help but chuckle. She was just so darn cute.

"Why are you looking for her?" Rose went on to ask. "Are you going on a trip again?"

"Yes, since our last one was rudely interrupted," Minion replied, then muttered.

Rose was off before he could acknowledge what she was doing, putting on her slippers and dressing gown, before hurrying back over with her rabbit tucked under her arm. She was wanting to come, too. Minion was unsure whether she should, but then he remembered what Roxanne had said before. It wouldn't be fair to leave Rose on her own without her sister. So, Minion quickly scooped the little girl up before flying away into the night, his jet pack barely making a sound.

* * *

Unaware that her youngest daughter had been "kidnapped", Rebecca Ritchi prepared her dinner, humming happily to herself. Everything was going well; Roxanne was with Wayne, Megamind was locked up, and everything was in balance. But for some reason, something didn't feel right. Rebecca had seen it in her daughter's eyes. Wouldn't going to prom make her happy? Yes, something was not right, and Rebecca knew it.

There was a knock at the door. The woman got up to open it, to find Wayne standing there, his tuxedo looking a little messy and his hair a bit untidy, but still his same, handsome self.

"Wayne?" she questioned. "Has Roxanne forgotten something?"

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Ritchi," he apologized, not hearing what she'd said. "I got a little held up with a robot Megamind sent out to terrorize the city. Nasty little thing. But I got rid of it. Hey, has that Bernard guy gone on ahead with Jorrie? I was supposed to meet him here."

"Wayne, what are you talking about?" Rebecca once again questioned, very confused. "You came with him half an hour ago, then left with the girls. Shouldn't you be at Prom now?"

"But that's...impossible," he mused, just as confused.

But then it hit him. The robot from earlier had been something Megamind had created, which only meant...

"Mrs. Ritchi, I don't want to alarm you, but I think your daughter has been kidnapped by Megamind," he explained.

"Again?" Rebecca gasp; so much for everything going well.

"Don't you worry," the teen assured her. "I'll escort her home and bring this villainous villain to justice."

And with these words he flew out the door, the passing air being enough to slam it shut. In a fit of panic, the mother raced into Rose's room to check on her; she had been kidnapped last time too, so there was a chance it had happened to her again. And she was right; Rose's bed was empty, and no little girl in sight. Rebecca's breathing increased as she grabbed the phone, dialling a number.

"Hello, police?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Prom was in full swing. Kids were dancing to the music, eating over at the snack table, and just chatting, laughing and having a good time. All but one. Roxanne stood in the corner of the room, trying to hide from the eyes of Wayne, wherever he was. She doubted she'd be able to for long; the guy had super vision, for crying out loud.

"Hey, Roxie!" Jorrie greeted her with an excited tone, and with her arm looped through Bernard's. "Come dance with us! It'll be fun, come on!"

"No, you two go on ahead," Roxanne told them. "I really don't feel like dancing."

"Come on, Roxie, this is your Prom night!" Jorrie encouraged her, giving her shoulder a friendly hit. "You should be having fun!"

"I know, it's just..." she began, but found that she couldn't finish. "Never mind. Maybe the next dance."

"We'll be waiting!" Jorrie said in a sing-song tone, before she and Bernard hit the dance floor.

Roxanne couldn't help but smile at them. They looked like such an odd couple, but at the same time, it was this which made them perfect for each other. Just like herself and Megamind...

"Hey, Roxie!"

The teen in question sighed in annoyance and brought her hand up to her head, shaking it. She was already unhappy; she didn't need Hal and his antics making things more depressing for her. She briefly wondered how he'd managed to get in, since he was a Sophmore and wasn't invited.

"You should really try the punch!" he told her, handing her a cup. "Here! I got you a cup for you, because...you know, it'll save you getting one yourself. It's lime flavoured!"

"Oh, no thanks, Hal," Roxanne declined, not bothering to question his appearance at Prom. "I don't like lime."

Hal looked down at the cup, panicked, before quickly tipping it away into a nearby plant pot.

"So..." he began again, quickly gulping down his own cup and tossing it over his shoulder (a guy yelping in the background when it hit him). "You don't seem to be doing much. Why don't we have a dance? You know, a quick routine on the dance floor? I've been practising this really cool move, and I really wanna show you!"

He began to demonstrate, starting it off like a kung-fu move, but Roxanne quickly stopped him before he hurt someone.

"No, no, that's OK," she told him. "It sounds tempting, but I'm really not in the mood for dancing."

"That's cool," he said, "so how about we go outside near the fountain? Cool off and just stretch our legs, get some fresh air-"

Someone cleared his throat, and Hal spun round to find Wayne standing over him, his eyes glaring down and not looking happy. Hal laughed weakly, giving a little wave, before making a run for it. Wayne watched him go before rolling his eyes.

"What an annoying little boy," he muttered.

For once, Roxanne agreed with something he said.

"So," Wayne continued, once again looking a little nervous, "would you like a dance?"

He offered her his hand. For a moment Roxanne hesitated, her eyes glancing round the room in search of Jorrie so she could pass her a hint. But when she found her friend, she was dancing with Bernard, and really looking like she was having a good time. And Roxanne didn't want to ruin that. Besides, Wayne seemed to be acting a little strange, and Roxanne was curious as to why.

"Sure," she replied, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Another song began to play; _If I Never Knew You _by Shanice and Jon Secada, and Roxanne thought it suited the relationship between herself and Megamind perfectly. If only she was dancing with him, she thought to herself, instead of Wayne. Holding hands, they began to swing back and forwards, and the mystery of Wayne increased. Roxanne had seen him dance many times before; he always liked to go over the top, and if it was with a girl, he would always lift her up and drift above the dance floor. But he refused to do either with her.

Then, as the song continued, his hold on her grew more gentle; like he was gaining courage but was still unsure. Roxanne still avoided eye contact with him, but this was puzzling her to no end. Was he just doing this to get her attention? Make her like him? She didn't like the idea of him doing that so pulled away when he tried to bring her in closer. But as she did, she noticed something. A chunky watch on his wrist. Wayne _never_ wore a watch. She knew this because he always asked her what the time was. Why was he wearing one to Prom, and a chunky one, at that?

"Roxanne," he spoke softly, bringing her from her thoughts. "Look at me."

She didn't want to look at him. He had separated her from her best friend, picked on said friend when they were kids, and ruined her life. Why should she look at him? But the tone in his voice got her curious, so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, before averting her gaze and _looked at him_.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight she saw. If only she had looked earlier. She knew, for a fact, that Wayne had blue eyes. Instead, a pair of bright _green_ eyes were staring back at her; they were all too familiar for her _not_ to recognize them. Roxanne felt overwhelming emotions rising inside her, and she could barely contain them as she gazed upon him.

"It's you," she barely whispered.

A warm smile lit up his face. It was _him_. Just like he'd promised, he had taken her to Prom, wearing a disguise. Roxanne could barely contain herself, knowing that the love of her life was standing in front of her. But that was just it. He didn't even look like himself; he was disguised as their enemy, the disguise being the only way they could be together. Well, Roxanne thought, that would soon change. She didn't want him to hide. No. She wanted to show everyone who he _really_ was... who her _real_ boyfriend was.

So, without hesitation, she raised her hand and turned the watch, the disguise switching off to reveal Megamind, looking down at her with a shocked expression. A gasp echoed throughout the room, but Roxanne paid it no attention. A smile graced her lips, and seeing this, Megamind smiled back. All around them, other kids were whispering to one another in confusion and shock, while Jorrie and Bernard looked on happily. At the back of the hall Minion crept in with Rose through the fire doors, and seeing the two of them in the centre, they both smiled.

_She still loves me_, Megamind realized as they stood together, facing one another with wide smiles on their faces. Megamind raised his hand and gentle touched her cheek, cupping it softly. Roxanne raised her hands to touch the outstretched arm, her eyes closing as she leaned into his touch, loving every minute of it. Then, when her eyes opened again, the two of them began to lean in.


	16. Buried Alive

So here's an even more tense chapter! Hope you like it!

**EDIT: I finally found a way to keep this city in its canon location without having to change the story completely! Yes, this chapter has been edited so instead of an earthquake, something else happens. Hope you all like!**

* * *

Buried Alive

They were interrupted by a crash.

Spinning round, Megamind held Roxanne behind him as Wayne burst through the double doors, the anger shown in his eyes as he scanned the room. Kids backed away screaming; they had never seen the most popular boy in school act like this. Wayne's eyes grew dark when they settled upon Megamind and Roxanne standing together.

"What's the plan?" Roxanne whispered, her face right next to her love's ear.

"Um, that disguise thing _was_ the plan," Megamind explained rather hesitantly. "Now I'm just winging it."

The two of them cowered before the floating boy as he drifted closer and closer. Bernard and Jorrie – both of whom were the only ones who weren't backing away – looked on in horror.

"We have to help them," Jorrie decided.

Bernard's eyes scanned the room before they fell upon the fire extinguisher in the corner. It probably wouldn't do much, but it would at least give Roxanne and Megamind some time to get away.

"Here, help with this!" he told Jorrie, before hurrying over to the item and picking it up.

Jorrie held it with him, and together, they sprayed the substance into Wayne's eyes. The flying boy backed away, his vision clouded momentarily as the white stuff settled on his face and person.

"Go!" Jorrie cried.

The two lovers didn't need telling twice. Spying Minion over by the fire exit with Rose, the two of them made a run for it, making it outside and shutting the door just in time. Wayne used his super speed to create wind, blowing away the white cloud before pausing to search for Megamind and Roxanne. Both had disappeared. But he could hear them outside, hurrying away. He didn't hesitate to burst out the fire exit and give chase.

* * *

"I left the jet pack over here, sir!" Minion yelled as they hurried through the streets, away from the school.

"Will it last?" Megamind asked.

"Should do, it's full," his fish friend replied.

"So I'm assuming that we're sticking with the original plan?" Roxanne questioned.

"We don't really have much else to work with," Megamind told her, his hand clutching hers as he pulled her along behind him.

Suddenly, Wayne thumped to the ground in front of them, causing them all to skid to a halt with Roxanne and Rose behind Megamind and Minion. They cowered at the look in Wayne's eyes; he was angry before, but now he looked absolutely livid.

"You won't get away with this, Megamind!" Wayne yelled, pointing a finger at him. "Justice will always bring you down!"

"If Justice is such a good thing, then why is it trying to interfere with my happiness?" Megamind shot back.

"Because your happiness is Evil and sinister, full of dark intentions!"

"Then you need to take off the sunglasses and see the light!"

"The sunglasses protect my eyes from the UV rays of Evil!"

"The only rays of Evil are the ones reflecting off your teeth!"

"OK, OK, that's enough!" Roxanne snapped, standing in between them before turning to Wayne. "He's right, Wayne. He _is_ doing no evil. And before you say _anything_, he's not kidnapping me. We're...running away. Together. So please...do some _real_ good and let us go."

"But, Roxie..." he stammered, not willing to give up easily, "he's dangerous. Its his destiny to be bad. This isn't right; how can you even love him?"

"Because he's sweet, smart, funny and caring," Roxanne replied. "Far more than you'll ever be. And destiny isn't a path given to you; its a path we choose for ourselves."

"That's not what I was taught," Wayne told her. "_I'm_ supposed to be the hero, _you're_ supposed to be the damsel-in-distress, and _he's_ supposed to be the villain. That's how this all works; _you're_ not supposed to be with_ him_!"

"That's just ridiculous!" Roxanne scoffed, disbelieved. "I mean, do you want to be the hero?"

Wayne opened his mouth, about to answer as if the question was easy, until he had a second thought and shut it again. Turning away, the boy looked deep in thought as he gazed up at the Metro City Tower. A sigh escaped his mouth.

"No one's _ever_ asked me what I wanna do," he spoke, both to himself and to the others. "It's always been "Wayne, you need to be this," or "Wayne, you need to do that," all my life."

Megamind and Roxanne exchanged confused glances. So Mr. Perfect...wasn't so perfect, after all?

"My childhood wasn't what you'd expect it to be," Wayne continued. "I had everything, and yet, I had nothing. Neither of my parents never really loved me. My father never even looked up from his newspaper to acknowledge me, and my mother always told me what society expected of me. Because I was blessed with these powers, I had to be the hero. I soon thought them a curse rather than a blessing."

He sighed again, looking down at his feet as he slowly descended to the ground.

"I guess that's why I became such a show-off and a suck-up when I started school," he continued again. "All the kids and teachers were so obsessed with my powers, I used them more often to get attention. I soon realized that these kids were only my friends because of my powers, and not because of who I was as a person. Then you showed up, Blue. And all the anger I felt towards my powers I directed at you. You were always getting things wrong and messing things up; my mother said it was because you were the bad guy, the person I was supposed to fight. Which in my eyes, made my actions against you justified; it soothed my guilt, at least."

_At least he felt guilt_, Roxanne thought.

"I suppressed my true colours about everything when I started High School," Wayne once again continued. "After all, I was earning popularity, despite the fact that I was never truly happy. I guess that unhappiness came out in the form of sucking-up and being a jerk. Then you came along, Roxanne. My mother told me you were the damsel; the one I was supposed to save and protect. I didn't mind; I thought you were pretty. But you always rejected me, and I couldn't understand why. Until I saw the two of you together, so happy. I guess I grew jealous because I want what you two have; true friendship and understanding. You two love each other for who you both are on the inside. My friends just like me because of my powers."

The two of them gazed at Wayne in pity and understanding. So that was why he was such a suck-up and a jerk? It made sense, and also made his actions justified. After all, it wasn't entirely his fault; mostly to do with his upbringing and what people expected of him. Both Megamind and Roxanne knew what that felt like all too well.

"I don't even know what I should do any more," Wayne mused, sitting himself down on a bench. "After telling you all this, I can't just go back to how I was before. It's not right, and I don't want to stay unhappy for the rest of my life."

Roxanne and Megamind exchanged glances, before the former stepped forward.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" she asked. "There's gotta be something, right?"

Wayne looked up, two pairs of blue eyes meeting, before he looked off to the side in deep thought.

"Well, I've never told this to anyone, but," he began, rising back up again, "I've always liked music. Elvis is my favourite. I always liked the way musicians played their guitars, and wrote their songs according to something that happened in their lives. It's just so...inspirational. And I want to spread my own inspiration to the world."

"Then do it," Roxanne told him. "It's your life and your choice. Not anyone else's. Your parents and friends shouldn't stop you from following your heart."

"If you want, you can have this holowatch?" Megamind offered, holding it up.

"No," Wayne declined. "I want to do it with my own face. But...thank you. Both of you. I've never felt so...alive."

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Roxanne said. "Now, will you let us go, so we can follow our own hearts?"

"I'm not stopping you," he replied with a smile – a smile he hadn't worn in a long, long time.

Roxanne offered him a smile back, and even Megamind gave his former enemy a small grin (although, if anyone asked later, he would no doubt deny it). But the moment was ruined, like the many before them, by the sound of police sirens echoing in the distance. Unfortunately growing closer by the minute.

"Seriously, is it always gonna be this way?" Megamind huffed, whilst Roxanne sent Wayne a glare.

"Don't look at me," the flying boy denied, raising his hands innocently. "But your mother knows, since I went there first; it was probably her. I've never realized just how much she's like my own mother."

"We need to go, now," Minion interrupted.

"Go," Wayne echoed hurriedly. "I'll distract them."

"Thank you," Roxanne thanked him gratefully, before she, Megamind, Minion and Rose hurried away, disappearing down a dark alley.

Wayne watched them until he was sure that they'd gone completely, before turning towards the approaching police cars. They pulled up right next to him and several officers hopped out, followed by Roxanne's mother, looking extremely worried.

"Have you found them?" she asked desperately. "Please tell me you at least know where they are!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, it's like they vanished," Wayne lied, keeping his promise. "But I must assure you; Megamind isn't like normal villains. He won't lay a hand on them, I'm sure."

As he said this, Bernard and Jorrie appeared on the scene, wanting to know what had become of their friends. There were relieved to see that the two of them hadn't been caught again.

"Where are they?" Jorrie whispered to Bernard in confusion. "Its a little strange how Wayne hasn't found them; I'm not being negative, or anything, but he does have super sight and super hearing."

"Unless something's happened we have no knowledge of," Bernard whispered back.

"I know where they are."

All heads turned to see Hal Stewart waltzing out from around the corner, a smug smile planted across his face.

"I saw them make a run for it towards the building site nearby," he explained.

The officers climbed in their cars, joined by Rebecca, and took off in that direction. Bernard and Jorrie, who had been joined by Wayne, gave each other a worried look.

* * *

They arrived at the location; tape and cones had been placed around the site, preventing people from entering, but it certainly didn't stop the four runaways. The group ducked underneath and kept on running.

Police cars pulled up, but no one dared to enter the dangerous site. Eventually one of the officers cried out, pointing at the shadows in the distance. Another officer flashed his flash light in the same direction, which revealed Megamind and Roxanne running; both froze when the light shined upon them. Minion and Rose were ahead them, but they dived into the shadows when the light hit the two behind.

"There they are!" the officer cried.

"Roxanne!" her mother cried.

"Step away from the young lady!" another officer bellowed. "And come out with your hands up!"

Neither Megamind nor Roxanne moved. So one of the younger, more inexperienced officers took out his gun to take a shot at the blue boy. Megamind saw it coming, so pushed Roxanne out the way and dived in the opposite direction. Also noticing the gun drawn, Bernard and Jorrie (who had arrived with Wayne's help) dived for him.

"No! You don't understand!" Jorrie cried.

They both tried to grab the gun, but it was fired by accident and the shot went long. It ended up hitting a loose part of the building which hadn't been properly secured, and with the sudden shock, it crumbled and began to fall.

And Megamind was right in it's path, which he realized too late. Instincts taking over her brain, Roxanne ran to him, leaping onto his body just in time before the rubble came down on top of them.

"ROXANNE!" her mother screamed.

"SIR!" Minion yelled at the same time, covering Rose's eyes.

* * *

Roxanne thought she was dead. Everything was dark, but there was no pain. And she couldn't move. Was this death? She didn't know, but it didn't matter. She and Megamind had gone together. Maybe now they could be together, without anyone telling them what to do and that they couldn't be with one another.

But then, she slowly began to come to, and she found her eyes opening to see Megamind lying below her, his eyes screwed shut. They opened with hers, and for a moment, they just looked at each other. Neither knew what to do or say.

"Are we dead?" Megamind asked, voicing Roxanne's and his own thoughts.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I don't..._feel_ dead, but there's no way we could survive having all that rubble collapsing on us."

"Unless," Megamind said thoughtfully, his eyes gazing around him, "something stopped it all from completely landing on us."

Frowning in confusion, Roxanne's eyes looked around too, and realized what he meant. Of course! She was wearing her necklace! The _same_ necklace he'd made for her all those years ago. The one which had saved her from bumping her head. The object was glowing blue, like it had done that day, and had formed a bubble around the both of them, protecting them from the rubble which had landed on top.

"See?" she observed. "Didn't I tell you that the stuff you make does good things?"

Megamind smiled up at her warmly, before pulling her closer when something outside the bubble fell. Biting her lip, Roxanne rested her head on his chest.

"Looks like we're trapped," she told him. "Its hopeless."

"Its not hopeless," Megamind assured her.

"It _is_," she said back. "Megamind, part of a building just _collapsed_ on top of us! And since no one knows about this necklace they'll assume we've been crushed. They won't expect us to have survived that."

The sadness in her eyes rubbed off on Megamind, and he found himself reaching up to wipe a tear which had drained from her eye. His hold on her tightened as she leaned into him once more.

"You know," she mused, her eyes closed, "I always used to fear death. You don't know what happens afterwards. But laying here, right now, I don't fear what will happen."

"Maybe that's because you know you're not facing it alone," Megamind spoke softly.

Roxanne's eyes opened as she looked down at him, his smile making her smile like a mirror reflection. They leaned in to kiss for the second time that night, but a piece of rubble being removed above them caused them to clutch each other in fear. Their eyes darted upwards.

* * *

And I know, you're all probably going to kill me now for making Wayne nice. But as you all saw in the film, he's not such a bad guy. Just a complicated upbringing, like with Megamind.

Please leave reviews!


	17. The Last Dance

So, er, here's the last chapter. Yes, we have come to the end of this story. But I'll ramble on about that afterwards.

ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

The Last Dance

Pieces of rubble were moving above them, being lifted bit by bit to allow small strands of light through that came from what appeared to be search lights. It must have been pretty bad to have search lights out. Soon, the last huge chunk was removed, to reveal Wayne wincing as he held the piece of rubble above his head. He sighed in relief when he saw Megamind and Roxanne unharmed.

"They're OK!" he called over his shoulder. "They were saved by some sort of...force field, from what I can make out."

"It's from my necklace," Roxanne explained. "Megamind made it for me when we first met."

"And a good thing, too," Wayne commented, placing the piece of rubble aside carefully. "Now quickly; I'm not sure how stable this all is, and your mother is very worried."

The two teenagers tried to get up, the force field disappearing, but quickly ducked back into their positions when a bit of rubble fell, missing them by inches. Roxanne had screeched when it happened, and Megamind pulled her into an even tighter embrace. Wayne, realizing that this was going to be a lot harder than he'd first thought, carefully drifted down and grabbed both of them. He pulled them up into the air, placing them carefully down a good distance away from the rubble.

But they weren't out of the storm yet. Once their feet touched ground police officers were around them, pointing guns at Megamind. The blue boy held up his hands innocently, Wayne backed away in shock and Roxanne remained put; after all they'd been through, she wasn't about to abandon him again.

"Miss," one of the officers told her over a loud speaker, "we must ask you to step away from the criminal."

Roxanne refused to move. She just stood there, glaring at the officer, and trying her best to hold her tongue. Oh, she badly wanted to give him a lecture on how Megamind was _not_ a criminal.

"She's probably in shock," she heard her mother speak up.

In response to this, several officers stepped forwards, just like they'd done that fateful night, some striding towards her and others towards Megamind. Her eyes darting between them, Roxanne knew that if they grabbed the pair of them, all hope would be lost. So, she did the only thing she could.

"NO!"

At her sudden cry the officers backed away, as Roxanne leapt at Megamind and clutched him. The message was clear; she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"You take him," she spoke with determination in her voice, "you take me too. Wherever he goes, I go."

Her mother went into shock. What was going on?

"Miss, please," another officer asked.

"No!" Roxanne cried again, burying her face into Megamind's shoulder. "I love him."

Gasps echoed throughout the crowd, and everyone stared at Roxanne in shock. How could she love him? Had she been brainwashed? At first her mother suspected this, until she saw the look on her daughter's face. It was genuine. There was no cloudiness in her eyes, they weren't blank; they were filled with raw, genuine emotion. There was no mistaking the love she saw in them.

"Looks like we've got a case of Stockholm Syndrome here," another officer reported.

"No, it's not that!" Roxanne denied. "It's not that because he never kidnapped me in the first place. We ran away. The two of us have been friends since we were kids. Apart from his fish, I was all he had. We told each other everything, were there for each other, and everything. But we were forced to hide it because of what people expected of us."

Everyone was silent, but they were listening.

"You've all been judging him because of what he looks like on the outside, but the truth is, he's nothing like you expect him to be," Roxanne continued. "He's sweet, caring, loving, smart, and a good person. But because of what you all expect him to be – how you judged him for so many years – he never even got the chance to prove himself. You even provoked him to embrace his fate even though he was unhappy about it."

At this last comment, Wayne glanced down in shame. He knew that part was mostly his fault.

"This is why some people are so unhappy nowadays," she continued. "They get judged, and left with no other choices other than the ones others have chosen for them. Megamind saved me from an accident when I was little, he kept me safe out in the woods, and now he's saved my _life_. The day I walked into that school when I was eleven, I saw good in him. Why can't any of you?"

Stunned silence. No one knew what to say or how to react. In truth, they were still a little unsure. After all, Megamind had terrorized the city, and no one was sure if any of the words spoke truth.

"I can see it."

Heads turned to see Minion appearing with Rose, the little girl throwing herself at Roxanne in a tight hug. People didn't see this; they were too busy staring open mouthed at a fish, in a robot gorilla suit, who could _talk_.

"I've served my master since I can remember, and I can honestly say that he's a good person," Minion proclaimed.

"He's a good person!" Rose added determinedly. "Don't take him away!"

Bernard and Jorrie, who had been slowly making their way through the crowd, also stepped out beside them.

"We can see it, too," Jorrie proclaimed, and Bernard gave her hand a light squeeze.

"As do I."

There were more gasps and confused mumbles when Wayne drifted down next to the small group, still looking guilty but determined, just like the others.

"I was the one who provoked him to become the villain in the first place," he admitted. "I want to take full responsibility for all the damage he caused. The truth is, he's a good person, probably better than I am. He's not the only one who's stuck with a destiny he doesn't want; do you think anyone ever asked _me_ if I wanted to be a hero?"

"I want to be with Megamind," Roxanne proclaimed, hugging her love tighter. "It's my choice, and my choice alone. No matter what people say."

"And I want to be with Roxanne," Megamind finally spoke, gaining courage from his friends. "She's the only person I've ever known who makes me feel wanted instead of rejected. She saw past and accepted my looks and got to know who I was underneath."

Roxanne smiled up at him, but looking round, they saw that they weren't out of the woods yet; people still looked unsure. That is, until the crowd began to part, and out stepped the Warden, looking just as determined as the teenagers.

"What they've all said is correct," he announced, addressing the crowd. "I've known this boy since he was eight days old. He could be trouble, but all kids are like that. It was his friendship with this young lady which kept him from turning bad; because once you experience love, you see the good in the world."

Whether it was because of what he'd said, or the fact that he was an important figure in Metro City, it seemed to put everything into place. One by one, officers lowered their guns and bystanders became less worried. Some parted, and Roxanne's mother appeared, slowly making her way towards her daughter. Roxanne didn't worry; the woman looked far from angry. The expression on her face was one of guilt. She paused once she reached them, and for minutes, there was just silence.

"Roxanne," she finally began, taking a deep breath, "do you really love him?"

"Yes," Roxanne replied, nodding.

"Then I accept him," she continued. "Roxanne, when that building came down on you, I felt so many emotions. Worry, shock, horror, but I also felt guilt. Because only then did it all come crashing down; I never spent any time with you when you were growing up, nor am I spending time with your sister. And realizing just how much I've missed out on, I can see that...I don't know you at all. What I thought was best for you...wasn't what was best for you, at all. I'm so sorry for neglecting you, and pushing you. You're right; it _is_ you choice."

Roxanne smiled, a tear escaping the corner of her eye and trickling down her cheek. She left Megamind briefly to embrace her mother in a hug. Something she hadn't done since she was Rose's age, or possibly younger. Her mother hugged back as the two of them sank to their knees, glad that maybe now, she and her daughter could have a better relationship. It wasn't too late to change things. When they pulled away, Rose hurried up to the pair of them.

"Mummy!" she cried, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

Rebecca hugged her youngest daughter tightly, and Roxanne joined in as they hugged together as a family. Family. This word was the first that came to Megamind as he watched them, feeling slightly sad. He never knew what it was like to have a family. Minion, Roxanne and even the Warden were all the closest to family he'd ever had; the distant memory of his parents proved that he once had a family, but also reminded him that he never could again.

Until the hug broke away and the girls held their arms out to him. All of them, even Rebecca, was smiling. Accepting him into their family. Megamind couldn't hide the wide smile that spread wide across his face before he joined them, the four of them hugging. Minion chuckled happily as he jumped up and down behind them, the Warden gave a knowing smile, and Wayne looked on with sad eyes. Maybe, since he now had a choice, he could try and build a relationship with his parents. It would take some hard work, but it would be worth it.

Bernard and Jorrie also watched the family with happy eyes.

"Well, I'd say it's about time, wouldn't you?" Jorrie commented.

It was then that they realized they were holding hands like a couple. Looking into each others eyes, they smiled warmly at one another. Meanwhile the hug pulled apart, each person feeling both warmer and better than before.

"You know, Prom is still on if you two want to go back?" Rebecca suggested after looking at her watch. "Or has tonight been too much for you?"

"No, I'm sure we can handle it," Roxanne assured her with a smile, linking arms with her boyfriend. "Besides, I haven't had a proper dance yet without having to run for my life."

"But people will be staring at us," Megamind warned her.

"I don't care," Roxanne said firmly. "You're my boyfriend, and I don't care what other people think. If I want to dance with you at my Prom, then I will."

* * *

Couples parted as they passed, making their way to the dance floor with determination set in their eyes. They didn't care that people were staring at them. They ignored the whispers and murmurings echoing throughout the crowd. Megamind and Roxanne loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

As a new song began to play (_Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), Roxanne paused in the centre of the dance floor, placed her arms on her boyfriend's shoulders, and began to sway to the music. Megamind wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he proceeded to do the same. Their eyes slid shut and their foreheads touched, the two love birds completely lost in the music and each other.

At first, the kids watching didn't know what to do. But then Bernard and Jorrie stepped onto the dance floor, joining the pair in swaying slowly to the song. After this, other couples began to join in, until Megamind and Roxanne were barely noticeable in the sea of teenage romances.

Hal stood to the side, watching Megamind with jealous eyes.

"Seriously, she chooses that blue guy over me?" he questions aloud.

Getting an idea, he picked up a shrimp from the snack table, covered it in dip, before grabbing a fork and aiming it at the dancing couple. He smirked to himself, until Wayne appeared in front of him, hovering and glaring down at him.

"What a Sophmore like you doing here, hmm?"

Hal didn't even get a chance to lie; Wayne picked him up and dumped him in a trash can in the corner of the room. He groaned in pain.

"Of course, old habits die hard," Wayne commented, brushing his hands together as if he was dusting them off.

Megamind and Roxanne continued to sway back and forwards, unaware of anything which was happening around them.

"I love you," Megamind whispered in her ear, and Roxanne shivered in delight at the breath against her skin.

They both opened their eyes, gazing lovingly at one another as she smiled up at him.

"Ditto."

Then, after two interruptions in the same night, they leaned in and shared a kiss that had been long overdue. After all, third time's a charm.

* * *

*readers crowd around author to congratulate*

*author points gun at them*

"AGH! GET BACK, YOU SAVAGES!"

Er, sorry, sorry. I'm not used to a huge amount of feedback. Seriously, way over 200 reviews for a 17 chapter story? That's a record for me! But sadly, all stories must come to an end. A HUGE HUGE thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story! Couldn't have done it without you guys.

Now for the bad news. I haven't planned a sequel.

*ducks to avoid flying tomatoes*

I can explain! Truth is, I never expected this story to become so popular, so I never thought about a sequel. And of course, I have a thing about sequels; it has to have a good plot, and absolutely _must_ live up to the glory of the first, something many sequels don't do nowadays. Sometimes stories don't even _need_ sequels.

So basically, don't expect a sequel any time soon. I don't want to have people begging for one in their reviews; I'll only write one if I come up with a good enough plot. Plus, I have too many stories going at the moment which I need to finish. So I might do one sometime next year, but at the moment, I'm happy with how this story has ended.

Once again, THANK YOU!


End file.
